


The Academy (On Hiatus)

by irwin8hemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Academy setting, Constant Stimulation, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Medical Play, No actuall studying just porn, Porn With Plot, Protective!Luke, Self-Discovery, Sex Toys, Sexual Routines, Sub School, University Setting, Vibrators, Viginity Loss, all the girls are very innocent, but for girls 16-18, daddy!Luke, daddy!dom, dub con, everything in sexualized, its almost like a masturbation guide, kinky af, praise!kink, routines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin8hemmings/pseuds/irwin8hemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 16 years of age, every girl gets admitted to a 2 year program.  At the academy they meet with their daddy Dom for the first time.  They undergo tests and lectures just like a university, but this one is completly different.  Here, the girls will learn about their bodies with their daddies for the first time.  They get to know their little pussy very well.  Each girl has a team of nurses and doctors to make sure they are on track with their  "studies".  Because every girl is different they all have a different weekly schedule to follow.  With the help of their daddies and their doctors every girl leaves the academy with a complete education about how their body works and what makes them tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Angela stood in front of the huge building before her, taking in it's vastness and beauty.  She saw all the other students milling around and following one another inside the huge entrance doors.  She knew she would be spending the next 2 years of her life here, and she was very excited.

Angela knew little of what happened at the academy, other than you meet your daddy for the first time, and you get to learn about yourself with your daddy.  

Angela couldn't wait to finally meet her daddy!  She even shaved her pussy just for him.  She was also told in a letter she recieved in the mail that she should shave her pretty parts because it showed respect to her professors and doctors and daddy.  It was very exciting to finally be able to learn about her little girl parts.  She was never allowed to touch them her whole life, only to shave and wash. When she had sleepovers with her friends they would always daydream about what they might do when they can touch and feel their pussies.

She even broke the rules once and ventured her hand down there late at night.  It was the best feeling she had ever experienced.  It was quite long ago but Angela will never forget that there was a round nub on her pussy that felt so good just to rub and put pressure on.  But it was braking rules and she never did it again.

Stuck in her daydream, Angela didn't notice that almost every student had gone inside the building.  She picked up her small bag of toilettetries and ran up the steps and into the school.  

Even thought she was going to spend 2 years here, the academy's letter said not to bring her own clothes because there was a very strict uniform policy.  Angela made sure that her uniform was perfect.  And it wasn't that hard.  All she had to wear was one of the skirts the school provided and a matching top .  Angela wasn't allowed to wear any underwear or bras because all of the nurses and doctors need to have access to her pussy for the routine checkups she would have every day.

Also her daddy needed to be able to feel her and tell her how pretty her little pussy was, every day.  

When she looked around the building she noticed that it was just as huge on the inside as it looked from the outside.  Angela felt slightly intimidated from all of the people and all of the tables set up againts the walls of this great hall.  The ceiling was as high as a cathedral and she really wished she could have her daddy with her to stroke her pussy and tell her that everything will be alright.  

From behind her, a kind looking woman tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you Angela Thomson?". Her voice was soft and smooth, the lady was a blonde and had nice blue eyes that made Angela feel at home.  The lady was wearing scrubs, and they were a lovely shade of coral pink.  Angela was about to compliment the lady, whom she gathered to be one of the many, many nurses at the academy, when the lady spoke again.

"Aw sweetheart are you feeling a little overwhelmed?  You look a bit flushed and you haven't been answering my questions,  here let's sit you down and have a little peek at you huh?"  The nurse smiled warmly and put a hand on the small of Angela's back, leading her over to a far wall where she sat her down on a bench And started to introduce herself to Angela.

"My name is Stacey," Her voice was soft and she spoke very slowly, like she was talking to a 5 year old, "I am one of the nurses here at the academy and I would like to know your name hon, can you tell me your name?"  Stacey knelt down I front of Angela's sitting figure, raising her eyebrows and still smiling hoping for an answer.

Angela hadn't been able to get a work in edgewise, or that's at least how she felt.  But Stacey was very nice and Anglea remembered that Stacey asked for Angela's name and she hadn't even told her yet.  But Stacey was right and Angela was feeling a bit overwhelmed with the situation.   So Anglea started to tell Stacey who she was.

"Hi Stacey, I am Angela Thomson."  Angela spoke very slowly, but Stacey's face seemed to light up at Angela's response.

"Well hi Angela!  You _are_ such a good little girl aren't you baby."  

Angela felt warm and fuzzy inside when she heared Stacey's words of praise.  Angela giggled and blushed a bit, then brought her hands to her cheeks to hide her pink face.

"You are just the cutest."  Stacey mused looking fondly at Angela.  

Angela then wondered when she would be able to meet her daddy.  The room was clearing out, and Angela didn't feel so overwhelmed anymore.  

Angela looked down to see Stacy putting on some rubber gloves, and Angela was curious.  But before Angela could ask any questions, Stacy answered them for her.

"Now sweetheart, I think you have missed the checkin checkup, so I'm just going to have a quick look at that lovely pussy of yours ok?"  

Stacey took out a pocket book and small pen and wrote something down, then she carefully moved Angela's legs farther apart and lifted her skirt up so Angela's shaved pussy was completely exposed.

Angela felt a funny feeling in her stomach.  It felt very good though, almost like the time when she played with her pussy herself, except Stacy was the one lightly pulling her folds apart and examining angelas princess part.  It was very relaxing to have Stacy touching her like this, but stacy wasn't touching the one part of Angela's pussy that she knew would make her feel good.  

Stacy ran her gloved hand along Angela's folds and took notes.  Then Stacey put her thumb over "the spot" on Angela's pussy and it made Angela squirm and make a soft keening noise for Stacey.  

Stacey seemed satisfied with her notes and took off her gloves.  Stacey looked back at Angela with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, your pussy is in amazing condition baby!  You are nice and wet and you are very responsive, I'm sure your daddy will be so pleased with you!"

Angela felt elated to hear this!  

"Do you think my daddy is coming now!"  Angela squealed with delight .

"Well first we have to get you to the auditorium to you can listen some of your professors speak.  Then after that presentation, your daddy will come find you!"

Stacey flipped Angela's skirt back down and helped her up off of the bench.  Angela had wobbly knees and she still felt that good feeling in her stomach.  Angela had the urge to touch her little pussy again, but she thought her daddy might want to feel her pussy as well and wanted to save that special moment of finally touching herself for wine daddy was around to help her and guide her hand.

The giant hall was empty now and Angela followed beside Stacey the whole way to the auditorium.  There were strange objects in glass cases that Angela could see, and she wanted to ask what they were, but Stacey ushered her into a loud bustling room filled with girls.  

The back half of the auditorium was filled with black chairs and girls seemed to fill every single chair, while the front half was a large stage with a podium.  

"Angela, baby, come with me this way please."  Stacey took Angela's hand and started walking through the isle of chattering girls to find a seat.

Angela started to feel overwhelmed again and she felt her pussy getting tingly, she wanted- no she needed- daddy to come pet her little lady part and console her with kisses.  

Stacey seemed to sense this because she brought Angela to and isle seat in the very front row.  Angela looked at the seat and saw that it was VERY different from a regular seat.

"Angela, I want to explain how there seats work ok?  So i need you to listen very carefully."  Angela nodded and turned her attention to Stacey.

"As you can see, instead of you sitting in a flat chair, these chairs have a small dildo and clit stimulator built into them.  I am assuming you have never had anything inside your pussy before right?"

"No Stacey, I have never put anything inside myself before."

"Ok so I think I wont make you sit on the dildo for today because before you can sit on the chairs properly, your daddy will have to stretch you out a bit.  Nobody wants to harm you sweet pussy baby, so I'm gonna get you to just sit down once I take the dildo off."

Angela felt disappointed and happy at the same time.  She wanted to have something inside her pussy but she also didn't want to get hurt.  Angela didn't know the proper names for her pussy or the parts of her pussy, so she wasn't sure what the so called "clit stimulator" was.

Stacey finished adjusting the chair and stood back up so she was on Angela's level.

"Alright now Angela, I want you to spread your legs open a bit and sit down so that this ball nestles right into your pussy folds ok?  This is what the clit stimulator is, you will learn more about it with your daddy."

Angela spread her legs apart and sat down, but the ball that was supposed to be on her pussy was too far away.  

"Um Stacey, the ball for my pussy won't touch where it's supposed to". Angela noted and told Stacey.

Stacey furrowed her brows together and tried to move the ball forward but it wouldn't budge.

"Hm, it looks like this clit stim isn't working properly, the presentation is about to start so I don't have time to get you another chair."

Stacey seemed to mull over some thoughts in her mind. 

"I know that every pussy needs constant attention and care, but I'm not supposed to manually massage a students parts.  I think this is an exception thought.  Angela, I'm going to give you a soft massage for your pussy while the presentation is going on ok?"

Angela was glad that her pussy would finally be touched again, but she really wished it were her daddy.  She had to be a good girl thought and cooperate with Stacey.

"Ok Stacey.  I do really want my pussy to be touched please."

"Oh, sweetheart, no good girl should ever have to ask for their pussy to be touched, you really do need constant stimulation for your sweet princesse parts huh?"

Stacey sat down in the chair next to Angela (this chair didn't have the dildo and clit stim on it) and softly parted angleas legs and lifted up her skirt for a second time that day. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just feels so good. Angela is minutes away from meeting her daddy and getting to show him her pretty pussy and he could feel it and tell her how gorgeous she was.

If Stacey thought Angela was overwhelmed when she first entered the academy doors, Angela didn't know how to discribe what she was feeling now.  She was so relaxed and on edge at the same time.  Stacey had kindly offered to give Angela's pussy a nice massage, in place of the clit stim that wasn't working, and Angela couldn't think strait from how good it felt.

Firstly, Stacey started off with rubbing light circles into Angela's folds with three of her fingers.  

"Angela, I'm starting to rub the outside of your pussy for you, to get you nice and wet ok?  This is what the clit stim was supposed to do, but sadly it wasn't quite working for you was it?"  Stacey continued to rotate her fingers on Angela's smooth folds, her touch was warm and very arousing.  Angela could feel her belly start to feel funny, but it was a good funny.  

"Oh-oh, Stacey, ugh, my pussy, it-oh-!"  Angela was cut of by her own sounds.

"Is it starting to feel nice baby?". Stacey crooned and rubbed soothingly over Angela's knee.  "Don't make too much noise now, look, the head professor is coming up to the podium to make his presentation!"  

Angela had to try to breath nice and deep to keep from making more noises as the male professor climbed up the stairs leading onto the stage, and heading over to the podium with a microphone attatched.

He looked to be an older man, maybe 45 or 50, and was sharply dressed in a dark grey tux.  As more and more of the girls noticed his appearence, the auditorium quieted.  Suddenly their was a faint click and then the whole room erupted in a soft buzzing, followed by many, many moans from neighbouring girls.

Stacey started to apply more pressure to her rotating hand on Angela's pussy, eliciting a moan from Angela again.

"Hear that sweetheart?  All those other girls are making noises because their little clitty got some attention, and since your little pussy doesn't have the same stimulation, I am going to make your clit feel just as nice as theirs does."  Stacey used her index and ring finger to part Angela's folds and she used her middle finger to zig-zag across Angela's clit.

Angela bucked up into Stacey's palm, which caused her to moan from the friction.  

"Stacey-uh, Staaaacey, it feels so good!  Oh god my pussy never felt this way before!"

"That's why you are here babe, so we can look at your beautiful pussy and touch it and make you feel this way over and over again.  Soon your daddy will be able to do this with you!  But for now you have to quiet down for me ok?  Just take deep breaths and listen to what the nice man on the stage has to say."

Angela wanted to meet her daddy SO BAD!  All she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms and feel her pussy snug against him.  

It was so hard to stay quiet with Stacey's hand on Angela's clit.  Angela kept reminding herself to breathe as the professor started his opening speech.

"Hello everyone, first off I would like to welcome all of our new girls.  I know that they are going to have a wonderful stay here with us in the academy.  For those newcomers, I would like to introduce myself, my name is Mr. Carlton.  I am the head professor here and I also am the head doctor here as well.  I can see that some girls are looking very nice and aroused for their daddies.  I can definitely say that every single daddy is so excited to meet their little girl and give their small parts some much needed love,"  Angela keened at the though of _finally_  meeting her daddy.  Stacey saw Angela squirming and gave her a reassuring smile While still gently massaging Angela's clit.

The professor started talking again, " But before I can let you all go and find your assigned daddy, I want to mention that once each little one had successfully found their daddy and got to know them, I would like everyone to come back here with their daddy to collect their schedule .  I think I will give you around 20 minutes until you need to be back here.  Oh and the schedules will be in alphabetical order by last names. Good luck!"  Mr. Carlton concluded his speech and walked off the stage while everyone was applauding. 

Angela felt a bit confused as to where to go next, but her train of thoughts were shattered as Stacey rubbed Angela's clit particularly hard.  It was the loudest moan Angela had ever let out. Then Stacey retracted her hand from Angela's pussy.

"Well, weren't you so well behaved during Mr. Carlton's speech.  I am so proud of you sweetheart!  You are also doing so well with all of the stimulation your pussy is finally getting." Stacey praised Angela.

"Thank you Stacey.  My little girl part feels so good whenever you touch it and I can't wait for my daddy to touch it too!"  Angelawas so eager to get up off of the chair and follow the other girls out of the auditorium to find her daddy!

"I'm glad you are excited to meet your daddy because we are going to go find him now!"  Angela did squeal when Stacey said this and she jumped off of her chair in excitement.

"C'mon Stacey!  Let's go, my daddy is out there now!"  Angela was one second from bounding out of the room without Stacy, to find her daddy.  But she wasn't expecting to feel two fingers press right onto her sensitive pussy through her skirt.  This unexpectec pressure made Angela stop talking and knees wobble.  Stacey kept her fingers in place as she stood up with Angela and grabbed her waist to support her buckling knees.

"Angela there is nothing wrong with a little excitement, but you need to calm down ok?"  Stacey started to rub her two fingers on Angela's clit a bit faster and Angela melted into Stacey's grip.  Her head fell in Stacey's shoulder and all of Angela's moans spilled into Stacey's ear.

"Thats right honey, let it all out.  Just relax.  We are going to get your daddy right now, no worries.  Shh, babe, calm down."  Stacey softly crooned in in Angela's ear while she stroked her pussy. 

Stacey then slowly withdrew her fingers from Angela's pussy and Angela lifted her head off of Stacey's shoulder.

"So now let's go and see who your daddy is, come on follow me."  Stacey's voice was soft as she lead Angela out of the nearly empty auditorium and back out into the hustle and bustle of the main entrance.

Stacey kept a close eye on Angela, not wanting her to get lost through the crowd.  Stacey ended up opting for just taking Angela by the hand and leading her to the table for girls with a last name beginning with N- Z.

Angela wasn't paying much attention to where Stacey was taking her, all her focus was on the hundreds of men- daddies- that were on the far side of the lobby.  They were all different, but they all were wearing nice dress pants with a dark dress shirt.  Some of the daddies were approaching a girl or being approached by a girl and they were hugging each other so tightly.  Angela knew that she would be able to hug her daddy now too.  She felt Stacey stop walking and Angela was brought into a line of lost of girls.  

They waited for a while until they got to the from of the line.  

When they did a lady sitting behind A table asked Stacey for "the girls name"  When Stacey told the lady that it was "Angela Thomson", Stacey was given a while Manila envelope.  This was it, inside the envelope was the name of Angela's daddy.  

Stacey took Angela off to the side and sat Angela down on a bench.  Angela didn't wast any time in opening the letter.  Inside was more than one piece of paper.  When Angela took all of the pages out, she saw that there was a page about what room her and her daddy would be staying in, which cafeteria would they eat at and some other stuff that Angela wasn't really paying attention to at the moment.  What she was paying attention to was the letter at the very bottom that read,

**"Miss Angela Thomson, has been selected to be partenered with Mr. Luke Hemmings in a daddy/little girl relationship.  Mr. Hemmings will await Angela's arrival at bench number 18."**

Luke Hemmings, that was the name of Angela's daddy.  Now all she had to do was find bench number 18.  Good think she had Stacey to help her with that.

 

 

 

 


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela felt like the world was caving in on her. Suddenly the excitement of finally meeting her daddy turned into anxiety and she felt too shy to move. All she wanted to do was hide behind Stacey or curl up into a ball an take a nap so she could escape the forever chaotic situation.

 

* * *

Angela felt her heartrate quicken at the though of being right in front of her daddy, she was struck with the realization that she had no idea of what to do when she would see him for the first time. Should she look down? Would it be rude if she looked him in the face? What should she call him? Daddy? Sir? What about his name, should she call him by his name? 

Angela felt like the world was caving in on her. Suddenly the excitement of finally meeting her daddy turned into anxiety and she felt too shy to move. All she wanted to do was hide behind Stacey or curl up into a ball and take a nap so she could escape the forever chaotic situation.

Except she couldn't do that now because Stacey was ushering her over toward the part of the foyer where all of the daddies were waiting for their little girls.  Angela felt cut off from the situation, the words on the letter she was given didn't make sense anymore.  It was only when Stacey looked back at Angela to tell her that bench 18 was close, did Stacey notice the far away look in Angela's eyes and knew what was going on.

Angela had fallen into little space.

It wasn't the most convenient time, considering Angela was about to meet her life partner in a matter of steps, and she couldn't form sentences.  Littles tended to fall far into little space when they first dropped.  And Angela was neck deep.

"Angela?"  Stacey tried to sound as gentle as possible, but the current situation made it hard. "Sweetheart , I think I can see your daddy over at bench 18.  Look!"  Stacey pointed over at a smaller table where only one man was left sitting.  Angela's gaze slowly drifted towards the lone Dom, her body subtly moving forward in an unconscious motion to get closer.  

"Daddy?"  Angela looked at Stacey as if for confirmation. 

"Yes, honey, let's go and say hi."  Stacey knew that when Angela was in this mental state, she wouldn't be able to go over there alone, so Stacey took Angela's hand and started to walk over to the bench.

The man on the bench got up as soon as he saw them coming his way.  His expression turned into one of great joy once he saw Angela clutching Stacey's hand for dear life.

"Hi is this Angela Thomson?"  He seemed uncertain.

Stacey looked to Angela who, surprisingly, was rapidly nodding her head.  Angela slowly uncurled her fingers from Stacey's and then linked her own hands together in front of her, just above the hem of her skirt.  She was curiously peering up at her daddy, as he was looking admirably down in her direction.

Stacey checked the sheet with all of the information on it, his name was Luke Hemmings.

Luke pushed a piece of loose hair behind Angela's ear, closing the distance between them.

"Hey sweet girl,"  he cooed, "It's daddy."  

Angela wrapped her arms around Luke's waist in a fierce hug.  Stacey would have left the two alone if she didn't have some important things to give Luke.  She cleared her throat loud enough to disturb their quiet moment.  Luke looked up at her while Angela reamained attached to him.

"Uh, so I just have the information package about where you guys can stay and eat and things like that.  And before you can go and find your room, Mr. Carlton wants everyone back in the auditorium to get the girls schedules."  Stacey handed over the envelope to Luke who pocketed the contents with a quick thanks and whent back to rubbing his hands up and down the small of Angela's back.  

Stacey felt bad for leaving Angela without a proper goodbye, but she didn't want to interrupt anything and Angela probably wouldn't remember it anyways.  Stacey would see Angela every day on top of it all.  She was Angela's assigned nurse, so she would see Angela tommorrow morning for check ups.

 

             

* * *

 

 

Angela felt so warm and safe in her daddy's embrace.  His hand on her back was slow and comforting, lots of things seemed slow today.  Angela just wanted to stay in daddy's arms and maybe take that nap she had been thinking about. 

Sadly, Angela couldn't nap in daddy's arms just yet because Mr. Carlton's voice could be heared over the loud speaker.

"Could all new students please come pick up their schedules with their daddy's in the auditorium.  Thank you."  The rusty noises of the PA stoping and starting popped Angela's bubble of serenity.

"C'mon angel, let's go get us a schedule then we can go and find our room, sound good?"  Angela nodded and grumpily unravelled herself from him.  Taking his hand instead.

The walk back to the auditorium was short,  but Angela was once again mesmerized by the strange things in glass cases in the halls.  

"Daddy?" She started.

"Yes, angel?"

"What are those things in the cases?"  Luke looked to what Angela was referring to.  In the glass cases were different chairs, or what looked to be vintage exam tables.  Each artifact has a small gold plaque with a date embedded. He guessed them to be old equipment.

"It looks like some equipment that the doctor might have used, sweet pea.  It's very old though."  Angela gave a small oh and whent back to trotting along beside him, with his hand in her's of course.

* * *

 

The auditorium was full of people.  They weren't there for a presentation, but all gathered at the front to retrieve each girls schedule.  Once again, the lines were organized by first letter of last name.  Angela definitely didn't want to go stand with all of those people.  Her daddy must've noticed because he opted to just sit on a chair with her untill the lines got smaller.  Angela followed daddy to the row of seats closest to them and was pulled down to sit on his lap facing him.  Angela was chest to chest with her daddy, she was semi-straddling him and could feel the material of his pants on her sensitive pussy.  Angela tucked her head in his neck so daddy couldn't see the blush that arose on her cheeks from the flood of warmth and arousal she felt on her pussy.  

But what he did notice, was Angela's unconscious back and forth movement on his leg.  It was a small, jolting movement, that was leaving Luke's pants with a wet spot forming where Angela's pussy was flush against it.   Luke let it happen for a few moments, smirking to himself because he had known her for ten minutes tops, and she was already getting herself off on his thigh.  Angela was starting to grind down on his leg harder and little 'Ah, Ah, Ah's' we're leaving her mouth with every motion of her hips.  He knew very well though, that she couldn't cum on his pants because for one, there would be a very noticeable stain on them, and, as with all of the littles, they had never experienced and orgasm in their lives.  He didn't want Angela's first be to be on his leg.

He brought his hands to still her frantic hips, and moved his head back so she couldn't hide in his neck.  

"Mmh, sweetheart, you can't cum on my leg just yet ok?" Luke let out a soft, fond chuckle. Angela could feel her face heating up at daddy's words, she didn't realize that she wasn't being as sly as she thought, until she was snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry daddy."  Angela mumbled sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, pumpkin.  I just want to save this bit for later yeah?"  Luke raised his eyebrows in question, but Angela was too busy playing with the buttons on his shirt to notice.  Luke kissed her forehead softly, then started to move Angela off of his lap.

"Time to go get a schedule, it looks like the line has gone down lots.  Let's go, and then we can find our room.  Seems like you need a bit of attending to huh?"  If Angela's face wasn't pink enough before, it was pretty rosy now.  

 

* * *

 

The line was boring to stand in.  Angela was feeling a mix of tiredness, arousal, and embarrassment. Luke hugged her close to his side with one arm as they slowly came to the front of the queue.

Angela wasn't paying any attention to the conversation between her daddy and the person who was finding her schedule.  She was lazily drifting off on daddy's shoulder.  His fingers were running calming circles into her shoulder, and all noises seemed to fade away.  But since humans can't sleep standing up, she was jolted awake by her knees buckling.  She caught herself before she actually did fall on her butt, and Luke reacted swiftly after feeling the loss of warmth and weight on his side.

Both of Luke's hands were on Angela's shoulders, trying to steady her.

"Woah, you ok, sweetheart?"  Luke lifted her chin up so he could look, concerningly, into her hazy eyes.

"Yes, daddy, I'm just tired I think.  It's ok, you can keep talking."  Angela tried to get Luke's attention back to the conversation he was having.  His brown furrowed, and Luke turned back and grabbed Angela's schedule from the table and bid a curt goodbye to the man sitting there. 

"I think its time to find our room then huh?  And maybe a bath and bedtime after that."  Luke wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulders again and manoeuvred her out of the line of people waiting for their schedule.  Angela nodded into his shirt and followed Luke over to an elevator.  

"20th floor babygirl.  We're right at the top!"  Luke leaned against the silver back wall of the elevator after pushing a few buttons, and pulled Angela so her back was against his front.  Luke repeatedly kissed the top of Angela's head and moved from having his hands on Angela's shoulders to rubbing up and down her sides.  The small portion of skin in limbo between Angela's high waisted skirt and zip-up crop top was soft and warm.  Luke let his fingertips graze the sensitive patch of skin and was pleased when he felt Angela shiver under his touch.  He moved his hands slowly upwards to her shoulders.  His fingers dangerously close to her breasts but never touching them.  He rubbed along her upper arms while he moved some hair away from her neck with his scruffy chin.  He traced along a vain in Angela's neck with his nose, breathing hot air onto it.  He started to press soft, short, wet kisses into her neck.  Luke's hands drifted from Angela's shoulders, to her uniform clad breasts. He rested his warm palms right on top of her hardening nipple.  

"Feel that?  Feel the weight of my hands against your breasts?"  Luke's voice was smooth and deep.  Angela nodded, head lolling back onto her daddy's shoulder and eyes sliding shut

"No, tell me. I want you to use your words baby.  Can you feel this?"  He pressed his hands into Angela's breasts a bit harder.

"Oh, mhm, ye-yes I can daddy.  I can feel your hands!"  Angela's breathing was a bit laboured, and her response was a bit louder than the norm for talking.

"Good, I want you to relax and just feel.  Only think about my hands on your body."  Luke started to circle his fingers on Angela's nipples, strait through her shirt.  Round, and round, his middle fingers touched on the now rock hard nubs.  Angela subconsciously moved her legs wider apart and leaned more into the touch, letting out full on moans now.

"Does daddy make you feel good?  Do you like the way daddy touches you?"  Luke's voice was right at the shell of Angela's ear.  

"So good daddy!"  Angela couldn't think about anything but how daddy was making her feel, and he was only touching her breasts.

The heat of his palms leaked right through the pastel purple Lycra material of Angela's uniform crop top.  Sending a tingly feeling down her spine and pooling right under her stomach.  Some of the tingles though, seeped strait to her pussy and made her crave friction.

Luke's fingers moves from Angela's nipples, to the zipper on the front of her shirt, holding it in place.  He slowly pulled the zipper downwards, revealing more and more of Angela's skin and naked breasts.  Once the shirt was hanging open, Luke carefully cupped each breast in his hands, squeezing them and tweaking the nipples with his thumb and index fingers.  Angela had practically turned into jello from all of the stimulation her daddy was giving her.

Angela let her mind wander in her state of bliss.  She briefly how long they had been in the elevator for.  Even though daddy had said they were on the 20th floor, that shouldn't mean that the ride would be this long.

"Daddy, oh-mmh, when will we get to our room?"  Sounds slipped out of her mouth as she tried to speek. Luke seemed pleased she had asked this question because she could feel his lips turn up in a smile on her forehead.

"Well, baby, it just so happens that I only closed and locked the elevator doors and we are just standing here on the first floor. Why don't you go and punch in our floor number, hm?"  Luke took his hands off of Angela's bare chest and placed them on her waist, then letting them slide down to rest on the curve of her butt as she reached forward to the buttons, pressing number 20.  It lit up and the elevator gave an airy jolt and started moving up.  Angela turned back toward her daddy and rested her naked breasts on his chest.  Luke rubbed his hands up, along her back, moving under her loose crop top.  As much as Angela wanted to rut all over her daddy's crotch and feel that euphoric feeling she has been chasing her whole life, she felt more exhausted than ever.  

When the elevator came to a slow stop and the dinged, Angela became re-aware of her shirt being open.  It felt good to know that she didn't have to worry about other people seeing her body because those other people would probably just be doctors.  Also, Angela knew that she would be less than clothed in many of her upcoming classes, so why worry now.  She had her daddy's guiding hand on the small of her back, gently pulling her forward into an empty hallway with countless doors.   She definitely didn't want to get lost here.

Here thoughts were idle and wandering as Luke unlocked the door to their room with a key he must've got from the auditorium with her schedule.  Angela wanted to see her schedule and know what classes she had tommorrow.  But daddy was ushering her into the room.

"Ok, angel, here we are.  Home  sweet home for the next two years."  Luke was locking the door behind them as they entered.  It was lovely.  The walls were a soft brown with accent gold colored furniture.  The whole place looked so warm and cozy.  It was one big room.  From the door, there was a small closet directly to Angela's left and a bathroom to her right.  With some speculation, she found the bathroom to be quite spacious.  There was a grandiose bed on the right wall, a few steps past the bathroom.  It's sheets were a cream colour with a brown comforter.  There was a window on the far wall from the door and a big flat screen across from the bed.  Anglea was having trouble taking it all in, she hadn't even taken her shoes off yet.  Luke saw Angela's wandering eyes and came to help.

"Alright, angel, lets get all settled in shall we?  C'mon, take off these shoes."  Luke got to his knees in front of Angela and lifted her leg to slip her shoes off one at a time.  Once, off he took her hand and led her over to their shared bed.

"Daddy, when can I see my schedule?"  Angela plopped down on the bed and tugged her shirt off, throwing it on the floor beside the bed. 

"Uh, after you pick that shirt right back up off the floor and hang it up.  I don't want you getting into the habit of being messy."  Luke scolded Angela with a furrowed eyebrow and a hand on his hip.  

"Yes, daddy."  Angela's cheeks pinkened and she did as she was told.  She hung up her skirt while she was at it, leaving her completely naked.  She whent back to the bed, where Luke was unfolding a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Come sit on my lap sweetheart.  I'll read to you all about your classes and what we will be doing this week."  Luke looked up to see Angela's nude form walking towards him.  From ten feet away he could see her pussy glistening with arousal from all of the new feelings from today. 

Angela sat down on daddy's lap and nestled herself into his broad chest.  She scanned over her schedule, she saw:

Monday:

-9:00 am daily check up rm 114

-10:20 am general female anatomy rm 216

-11:35 am-12:20 pm lunch break

-12:25 pm-1:35pm full body massage rm 222

-1:40 pm-2:55 pm biological and neurological exploration (beginner) rm 110

-3:00 pm-4:10 pm daily check up rm 114

"Daddy, why are there only my classes for tommorrow and not the rest of the week?"  Angela turned so she could face daddy.

"Well, since it is your first year, they are going to be changing some classes around.  For the first week or so we will get a daily schedule delivered to our room untill your classes are finalized."

"Oh, ok daddy."  Angela ended her sentence with a long yawn.

"Are you tired sweetheart?  It's a big day tommorrow, I think it's time to sleep."  Luke put the partial schedule down and wrapped his arms around Angela's figure in his lap.  He reclined until he was lying with Angela resting on his chest.  

"Why don't you take your clothes off daddy, you can't sleep with all that on."  Angela's voice was small and tired.  Luke suddenly remembered that he promised Angela a bath, but there was no time now.  He could take one with her in the morning.

In the mean time, Luke gently rolled Angela off of him.

"You're right baby, I'm gonna get ready for bed and get you out your jammies."  Luke undressed himself to his boxers and shuffled to the closet to pull out a night gown that the academy provided for Angela. 

"Can you sit up for me baby?  I have a pretty pyjama dress for you to wear to bed."  Luke walked over to Angela who wasn't moving to sit up.  

"No, daddy I'm too tired.  Don't wanna."  Angela whined.  Luke sat down beside Her curled up, naked body and pried her up into his lap again.

"It's only for two seconds princess, then we can sleep.  Be a good girl for daddy for two minutes please." Luke pulled the pyjamas over Angela's pliant body.  Her limbs feeling like overcooked noodles in his big hands. 

"There we go, much better.  Now you won't wake up cold in the middle of the night.  Oh, and let me go turn out all of these lights"  Luke placed Angela gently beside him, then rising to switch off the various lights he had out on.

Luke walked back to the bed and lifted Angela up, bridal style.  Angela clinged into his neck while he placed her in the centre of the bed, getting in behind her and covering them both with the blanket.  Luke shuffled closer to Angela and threw an arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.  With Angela secure in his arms he felt content.  Angela gave a hum of content to second the unsaid notion.

"Night, sweetpea," Luke kissed Angela's forehead, "Daddy loves you." 

A few seconds later, from somewhere smushed in a pillow, Luke heared a soft, "G'night, daddy... love you."

 

 

 


	4. Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela woke up squirming. She had tossed and turned and she still felt funny. She felt all warm and fuzzy at the same time, but it felt warm and fuzzy in between her legs? Angela squeezed her legs together and realized that her small pussy was throbbing and remembered that daddy hadn't done anything yesterday for her princess part. 
> 
> Angela goes through her first morning and a checkup at the Academy feeling very frustrated, which leads to a bit of an emotional roller coaster and pussy tingles.

The sun was streaming through the curtains when Angela opened her eyes.  The room was warm, but Angela was trapped in the arms of her daddy, who was still asleep, and he was making her too hot.  Or maybe it was the thick blanket that was tucked around them.  Angela turned over in Luke's grasp in an effort to get more comfortable.  She had been tossing and turning all morning in a half asleep state but now she was just too uncomfortable.  But she couldnt place just what didn't feel right.  

Until she pressed her thighs together and felt a delicious pressure on her pussy and a surprised gasp fell from her lips.  The feeling lasted only for a second, but it felt so good.  Angela tried to make it happen again by turning back to face daddy's chest and pressing her legs together.  It worked.  Her pussy contracted for a second in pleasure but the feeling was still fleeting.  Turning over again in an effort to get more friction to her needy little pussy, Angela felt daddy's bare knee and thigh, curled up at a 90 degree angle just below her small princess part, and a naughty idea came to mind.

Angela could remember how good her pussy felt when she humped daddy's leg and crotch yesterday in the auditorium.  Since daddy's leg was just as close now and the spot in between her legs felt very warm, wet, and sticky, Angela saw no harm in having a little go at pleasing herself.  She was allowed to right?  Once you meet your daddy you can play with your pussy whenever you want... Or was that wrong?  Angela brushed off the rogue thoughts and shuffled down the mattress a little bit, untill she could feel daddy's warm leg right at her small part.  She used both hands to reach down and subtly pull daddy's thigh up so it was flush against her core, then Angela pulled her folds apart and moved her wet, open pussy right onto daddy's leg.  

As soon as Angela put pressure on daddy's thigh with her little pussy, she could feel herself throbbing right against his skin.  Angela adjusted her princess part so that the spot on her pussy that felt the best to touch was pushing on daddy's leg.    Angela slowly moved herself back towards his crotch and then forwards to his knee in a testing thrust and couldn't stop the moans that slipped out of her.  She glided so smoothly over daddy's thigh because of how wet she was, and decided to go back for more.  

Soon Angela had a steady, back and forth pace on daddy's leg.  Her pussy was so wet and leaving a trail of her juices all over his thigh where Angela was rutting against.  Angela had a pillow corner in her mouth to try and be a bit quieter so her daddy could sleep.  He must be a very heavy sleeper because Angela definitely wasn't being still and Luke continued to keep his arms around her as she grinded down on his leg.  Her breasts were spilling out of the thin nightgown and Luke's hands had been carelessly thrown over them during the night -or maybe purposefully.   

From behind her, Angela felt her daddy shift a bit and pull her closer to his chest.  His face was right in her neck and his hot breath and puffy lips were pressed against her jugular, this made her stop.  

"Morning, angel," Luke kissed Angela's neck and the top of her head, "Why'd you stop, sweetpea?"  Luke's voice was low and rough from sleeping.  But Angela had a sinking feeling that he hadn't been sleeping for a while now.  

But, she tried to feign innocence by   pressing her back into his chest and pretending to be asleep.

"Oh, so you're sleeping now are you?  Because if I remember correctly, just two seconds ago you were being a very naughty girl and trying to ride my thigh."  Luke brought his head back to Angela's neck and took his hands from her waist down to cup her fluttering pussy through her nightgown.

Angela couldn't help but gasp at the almost contact, giving away that she wasn't actually sleeping, but daddy was too good and already knew that.

Luke put more pressure onto Angela's pussy and moved the nightgown out of the way so he could touch all of Angela's princess part. 

"I knew you weren't sleeping.  Look at how wet you are baby, you've made a puddle on my leg and the bed sheet."  Luke was toying with the lips of Angela's pussy.  Running his fingers up and down the folds, then slightly dipping in at Angela's entrance, but never going past the fingernail.  This was driving Angela crazy.  The small, soft touching and praise, and the constant stimluation she was getting had been building up inside her.  Angela had badly needed to release since yesterday and daddy had been teasing her from the moment she met him.  Today, Angela was just too squirmy.

"Daddy, please, my pussy!"  Angela didn't know what she was trying to say, but those were the only words she could come up with to tell him how she was feeling.

"What about your pussy, sweetheart?"  Daddy was patronizing her, and chuckled into Angela's ear at the state she was in.  

"How does it feel, baby?"  Luke started to rub big circles on Angela's slick pussy.  Angela moaned and bucked into daddy's hand.

"Yeah, feels good?"  Now, Luke was stroking up and down Angela's pussy with two fingers, putting down more pressure as he ran over her swollen nub.  Angela was continually moaning.  Out of everything she had felt touch her pussy, this definitely felt the best.  Angela tried to get more friction on her small part by humping daddy's fingers.  She moved her core up when he pushed on her nub.  All of a sudden, it felt like an explosion inside of her.  Angela yelled out and tried to rub against daddy's fingers faster because it felt _so good._ Angela gripped daddy's forearm tight to try and keep his hands on her convulsing pussy.  Then daddy did something that made Angela want to have a temper tantrum; he took his hand off of her pussy.

Angela was speechless.  She could feel the euphoric feeling slowly draining out of her pussy.  Angela tried to move her own hands down so she might save the feeling but she found that daddy had them pinned over her head into his pillow- with only one of his hands.  Angela wanted to cry.  She was so frustrated and her small pussy ached with need.  If she couldn't feel the same feeling soon, Angela felt she might go crazy.  She could.   feel another one of daddy's hands soothingly rubbing along her lower stomach.  Angels wished that hand would touch her princess part again.  Daddy was whispering calming words in her ear as he rubbed Angela's tummy.

"Shh, honey. Calm down, it's ok.  I'm sorry I took my hand away, but I had to, sweetheart."  Luke let Angela's hands go and brought his hand to her tummy to rub it as well.

"I can't let you cum until the doctors have helped you through your first orgasm.  They know all about needy little pussy's like yours and how to make them feel so good.  But sometimes, it feels so intense that the doctors and nurses have to help you a bit, which is something I can't do as well as they can."  Luke moved his hands to rub on Angela's breast.  Angela slumped against him in defeat, turning towards his chest.

"I just want to keep you and your sweet pussy safe, babydol.  Plus, I know that the doctors and nurses make sure that all the little ones have had their first orgasm by the end of their first day of classes.  You won't have to wait much longer, angel."  

Luke took his hands off of Angela's breasts and out of her  nightgown all together.  He pulled Angela's curled up form into his chest and planted a kiss on the top of her head.  He rested his chin on the crown of her head and she buried into his warm clavicle.

"But, daddy.  What if they forget about me?  What if I never get to touch my pussy and I'm squirmy forever?"  Angela whined into her daddy's chest.

"Trust me, sweetpea.  Nobody will forget about you, you will be able to touch your pussy by the end of the day.  And, on your schedule it says that you have a checkup first thing today.  You can tell the doctor all about your squirmies and he will do his best to fix them."  Luke turned onto his back and pulled Angela with him, moving her on top of his chest on her tummy.

"What if the doctor is mean, daddy."  Angela's voice was quiet and concerned.  

"You don't have to worry about the doctor being mean, honey.  Daddy will be right beside you the whole time.  I've met him already and he is very nice."  Luke subtly rocked Angela from side to side on his chest.  He didn't like to see his little girl anxious and thought the slow motion might soothe her.  

Checking the clock beside the bed, Luke realized they had only an hour before 9:00 when Angela's checkup was scheduled for.

"Angel,"  Luke moved some hair away from her head resting on his chest. "It's time to get up now.  I promised you a bath last night, but that never happened, so we need to have a quick one right now."  Luke got up into a sitting position but Angela just grumbled and snuggled deeper into daddy's chest.  

"Not now, still sleepy."  Angela grumpily murmered, not getting up from daddy's warm torso, only clinging on harder.  Maybe if she just didn't let go of daddy, she wouldn't have to do anything.  

That plan didn't seem to work when Luke stood up and balanced Angela on his hip as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy baby.  You will feel nice and clean after this."  Luke placed Angela onto the bathroom counter.  It was so cold on Angela's bum that it made her squeel when she touched it.  Daddy chuckled and walked over to the bath tub, turning on the faucet. 

The flow of water was so loud and it woke Angela up a bit more.  She could still feel her pussy pulsing and she really wanted to touch her little nub.  But Angela was a good girl so she moved her hands to her knees and played with the rough skin there as a distraction.  It didn't seem to work too well because when she leaned over to her knees, her pussy pushed right against the cold counter.  A shiver ran through her when she felt her pussy nub on the hard surface and she let out a small moan. 

Daddy turned around from where he was kneeling at the tub with a raised eyebrow.

"You ok, baby?"  Daddy asked.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," Angela mumbled unconvincingly, "I just uh, almost fell off, daddy, that's why I made a noise.  I almost fell off the counter and I got scared."  Angela babbled.  She knew that she couldn't touch her pussy, but it felt so good to have something pressed against it.  

Daddy didnt seem completely convinced.

"Thats not good, sweetheart.  Let's get you down from there so you don't fall and hurt yourself for real."  Luke lifted Angela off of the counter and placed her on the edge of the tub.

"Here we go.  Nice and safe where daddy can watch you."  Daddy emphasize 'watch you' and Angela felt her pussy convulse in protest.  She squeezed her thighs together to try and ease some of the tention between her legs.  No use, daddy looked at Angela with a fierce stare.  Angela didn't want to break the rules, but it was too hard.  Her pussy needed attention but she couldn't touch it before the doctor did.

Angela waited until daddy was preoccupied with the water temperature before she turned her legs away from him as much as she could.  Angea slipped her hand down into her crotch, until it was grazing just above her folds.  She opened her legs just enough for the pads of her fingers to press and rub on her pussy nub.  Angela tried so hard to stay still and not make any noises so daddy wouldn't suspect anything.  She thought she was being an amazing actress, but the one thing she didnt think about though, was the fact that daddy could see her arm moving up and down in her lap.  

Angela was rubbing her pussy with her middle finger, in circles around the spot she loved so much when she let out a moan.  She didn't hear anything from daddy, but decided to check what he was doing because he seemed too quiet.  

When Angela turned around she saw daddy staring at her with both hands on his hips and the most dissaproving look on his face.  Angela took her hand off her pussy and clamped her legs shut at lightning speed.

"You think I don't see you?"  Daddy's voice was not happy, "You are being _so_ naughty, I can't believe it.  I specifically told you not to touch your pussy.  What do I catch you doing, playing with your pussy."  Luke stood up so he was towering over Angela's guilty figure.

"I'm going to get the spreader bar, so I can see your pussy at all times."  Luke walked out of the room and Angela heard him open a drawer and the clanging of metal.  The sound of rattling metal made Angela uneasy.  Was daddy going to hurt her?  She hoped not.  Angela was really regretting her actions.

Daddy stomped back into the bathroom with a long metal bar in his hands that had size adjustable rings on the end.

"Oh don't look so scared, angel.  This is for your own good." Luke softened his gaze and reminded himself that Angela was very new to all of this and didn't know what to do.  He kneeled down beside Angela, who was blushing profusely, and spread her legs far apart.

"C'mon sweetheart, open up for daddy." Luke spread her legs until he could get the long bar in between her thighs.  

"That's right, good girl.  Now it might feel cold but just stay still."  Daddy snapped the rings on either side of the bar onto her thighs after he had adjusted them to the right size.  They were snug above Angela's knees, and she felt a rush of cold air when she realized she couldn't close her legs anymore.  

"Look, now you can't touch your pussy with those naught hands because I can see everything you are doing down there young lady."  Luke seemed pleased with his work while Anglea on the other hand looked mad and uncomfortable.  Angela shifted her weight a bit, but without her legs to balance her, she wobbled on the side of the tub, grasping it to steady herself.  Though, not before her daddy was holding her by the shoulders to stop her from falling backwards into the full tub. 

"Be careful, angel!  You can't move as well when you have this on!"  Luke lifted her into his lap, "Lets get your nighty off and you can get in the tub.  I put in a small seat in the bath to keep you from falling backwards in there."  Luke pulled off Angela's nightgown, leaving her naked and shivering on his lap.

"D-daddy, I'm cold.  My pussy is cold too!"  Angela was grumpy and wanted to touch her pussy.  The bar gave Angela more room to touch her pussy, but daddy would see right away.  

"Well, the bath is nice and hot so it will warm your pussy and you."  Luke lifted Angela to her feet and them scooped her up bridal style so he could place her in the tub on her seat properly. 

"Alright, down we go!  Into the tub goes Angela, the grumpy, needy baby!"  Daddy teased Angela as he placed her in the warm tub.

"Hey, I'm not grumpy!"  Angela giggled.  The water was nice and warm and reached just below her breasts.  The bath seat was mesh, kind of like a small safety net and was on an angle so Angela was reclined but propped up just enough.  Angela felt the warm water slosh around her pussy and it relaxed her a bit.  It seemed to take the edge off Angela's sensitive princess part.  

Daddy squirted some body wash into his palm and started to rub Angela's tummy and breasts.  Taking extra time to tweak her nipples and fondly caress them.  Angela closed her eyes and just enjoyed the touches.  She started to melt into the seat and felt increasingly more aroused because of how open her legs were.  Daddy moved down to wash Angela's legs, going close to her princess part but not touching it.  Angela opened her eyes to see daddy looking down so fondly at her and felt a blush rise in her face at the attention.

"Even when you are being punished, you are the cutest thing."  Daddy kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm going to wash your pussy now.  You have to tell me if it starts to feel too good ok, sweetheart?"

"Yes, daddy."

Luke started with Angela's outer folds and moved inwards.  He wasn't lingering, but when his touch reached Angela's nub, Angela started to feel the good feeling in her tummy again.

"Daddy, it feels good."  Angela was wiggling around in the tub and daddy pulled his hand away from her pussy.

"Ok, honey.  We are done anyways.  Let's get you dried off."  Luke was gentle with Angela as he dried her off.  He took the spreader bar off of her as well and put a clean uniform on her.  They only had time for a quick breakfast of oatmeal and peaches.  Before they had to start making their way to room 114 for Angela's morning checkup.

* * *

 

When Luke knocked on the door, it was promptly answered.  A nurse in familiar pink scrubs offered a warm smile and lead them in.

"Good morning Anglea! I see you've found your first class."  It was Stacey!  Angela remembered her saying something about being her assigned nurse, this is what she meant.  Angela didn't say anything to Stacey because she was still tired from this morning.

"Still a shy one.  Well, we'll get that shaken off you in a moment.  Before Dr. Edwards can see you, you will need to change into one of the gowns over here.  Just follow me and we can get you all set up." Stacey started walking towards a closet and daddy squeezed Angela's hand in reassurance.  Stacey was a bit too fast paced for them this morning.

"Here we go, this one looks like it will fit."  Stacey handed a pale sea foam-green gown to Angela, but daddy took it instead. 

"Where can we find the changing rooms?"  Luke asked Stacey.

"Oh, there is no need for changing rooms, it's just us and some equipment.  You can change on that table over there.  Dr. Edwards will be seeing Angela shortly."  Stacey motioned to an examination table in the middle of the room.  Luke nodded and thanked Stacey, leading Angela over to the table. 

"Daddy.  I'm scared."  Angela said timidly as Luke sat her down on the examination table.

"And why would that be, princess?"  Luke said while unzipping Angela's uniform shirt and peeling it off of her. Angela shivered in response to the cold air in the room.  

"I don't know, just am."  Angela mumbled while Luke pulled the gown down, over her head.  It felt like paper and it was uncomfortable.

"Well there has to be a reason, baby.  What is making you so scared?"  Luke undid Angela's skirt and pulled that down her legs.  He placed the skirt and top on a chair beside the table Angela was on.  He then pulled the thin gown down Angela's thighs and under her butt so she was covered.

Angela just shrugged.  She swung her legs back and forth as they were dangling from the table.  Luke moved in between her legs and put his hands on her gown clothed sides.  Anglea didn't look up into her daddy's face so he took her by the chin and tilted her face up to his.  Her eyes stayed fixed on a point below her.

"What's wrong baby girl?  You know you can tell daddy anything."  There was a long pause.

"Honey, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you.  I can't ready your mind, angel."  Luke tilted his head towards Angela in hopes of getting her gaze on him.  Angela slumped her head onto Luke's shoulder with a thud.  It scared Luke a bit, and his hands whent up to her shoulders to pull her back.

Luke kneeled a bit so he was more on her level, and finally broke her gaze and she looked at him.  He raised an eyebrow.  Angela let out a sigh and a tear rolled down her cheek.  Luke was very confused and worried because Angela went from his naughty little minx to his fragile little girl very fast, and now she was crying on the doctors table.

"Oh, sweetheart, what is wrong?  Please tell me, daddy is worried about you.  Why are you crying?  I promise if you tell me what's wrong I can make it better."  Luke sat on the edge of the exam table and pulled Angela into him, cradling her sniffling body in his arms.  

"Are you mad at me, daddy?"  Angela said in a small voice muffled by Luke's shirt.

Now Luke was even more confused.  What could he possibly have done to make her think he was mad at her.  

"No, of course not, angel!  I was never mad at you in the least.  What's brought this on, sweetheart?"  Luke kept rocking her in his arms as she calmed down.

"In the bath tub, daddy."  Oh- the spreader bar.  Luke immediately felt a pang of guilt.  Angela thought him giving her the spreader bar meant he was mad at her.

"Oh, no, baby!  That didn't mean I was mad at you.  I was just trying to make sure you didn't touch yourself anymore."  Luke explained as best he could. Angela only let out a small 'oh' in return.

"I'm so sorry, baby.  I should've known not to try something so extreme.  Are you ok now?"  Luke looked down and saw that Angela wasn't crying anymore, which he was relieved to see.  Also that Dr. Edwards was walking towards them.

Dr. Edwards was a funny, charismatic guy who was very good with littles, but so serious when it came to his work here at the Academy.  

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting something."  Dr. Edwards stood in front of where Luke was clutching Angela to his chest.  Luke looked down at Angela and gave her a kiss on the head, then unwraped her arms from him to extend a hand to the doctor.

"No, not at all sir.  We were just having a little heart to heart."  Dr. Edwards chuckled, shook Luke's hand and turned to look at Angela.

"Well who might this be?"  He moved to stand beside Angela.

"Um, I'm Angela, sir."  Angela looked to her daddy, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hi, Angela,"  Dr. Edwards held out his hand to her as well, "My name is Dr. Edwards."  Angela shook his hand.  He moved closer to Angela's ear and whispered, "But you can call me Steve."  This made Angela giggle and Dr. Edwards smile. 

"Alright, let's get started we have lots to go through!"  He walked over to a cupboard and sink area at the end of the table, pulling a pair of rubber gloves on after washing his hands.  Angela was still sitting on the side of the table as he opened various drawers and cupboards, pulling out objects and placing them on a metal tray.  

"Angela you can go right ahead and lie back for me," he was speaking from inside one of the cupboards.

"Make sure you are nice and comfortable because you are going to be in the same position for almost the whole time."  Angela looked to her daddy, who was sitting on the chair beside her.  He got up and started to help her lie down.  Luke centred her on the table and placed her legs so they were spread nicely apart.

"I'm just going to be sitting in the chair over here, don't worry I'm right beside you, sweetheart."  Luke bent down to kiss Angela's forehead as Dr. Edwards finished gathering his supplies.  Angela nodded at daddy and he moved to sit down.  

From somewhere, the doctor had found an office chair on weels and was rolling toward Angela with his tray of utensils rolling on a trolley beside him.  He stopped at the end of the table and started fiddling with something under the cushion.

"Now, I'm just trying to get these stirrups out so you can put your feet in them," Dr. Edwards was struggling with getting the stirrups to extend from the table, "But they seem to not want to cooperate, so I guess we can fiddle with those later."  He gave up and rolled closer to Angela.

He turned his chair so he was speaking to both Angela and Luke.

"So, the whole purpose of this long morning exam is to really be able to see how well Angela responds to different types and intensities of stimulation in different areas of her body.  From there, we can address areas that might need to be worked on more than others, and what we find out today will translate into daily routines."  Dr. Edwards was now talking more to Luke than Angela.

"That might not make too much sense just yet, but I will explain things in a bit more depth as we go along."  He rocked back on his chair a little and pulled his sleeves up to his elbows.

He rolled his way over to Angela's top half, pulling his tray of miscellaneous objects with him.

"I don't see the point in making you wear these things," Dr. Edwards gestured towards the gown Angela was wearing, "I'm going to need you to take it off anyways, Angela."  Angela propped herself up on her elbows, then into a sitting position.  She tugged upwards at the end of her gown until it was over her head.  A pair of hands reached for the gown, pulling completely off of her head.

"There we go."  Dr. Edwards discarded the gown somewhere beside him.

"Lie back down for me again.  Get comfortable, as I said you will be holding this position for the duration of the exam."  As Angela laid back he pressed on the inside of her knees to get her legs to be on the table in a sort of triangular position with the bottoms of her feet touching.

Angela was completely exposed and a bit chilly, she could feel her nipples perk up as they were subjected to the cold room.  Dr. Edwards seemed to notice this.

"Ah, dilation of the nipples already. Good sign."  He pulled out a small notebook from his breast pocket and jotted down a few notes.

"Ok, so first thing I'm going to do is test how sensitive your breasts are." He reached for a bottle and pumped out a few squirts of clear liquid.

"This will be cold at first, but it warms up pretty fast," Dr. Edwards rubbed it around his gloved palm, then placed his hands on the expanse of Angela's breasts.  He rubbed slow, pressured circles into her, using the side if his hand to run along the bottom of her breasts.  Her nipple was grazing the concave palm of his hand and it felt very nice.  It sent tingles down Angela's spine into her pussy.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dr. Edwards took his hands off of Angela's chest and he rolled down towards Angela's legs.  He rummaged around in his tray of items until he brought out a thin tube, like a thermometre, attached to a rectangular remote, "This handy thing right here will measure the amount of squeezing your pussy does while I am stimulating your breasts.  All I'm going to do is lubricate it, then slide it right into your pussy and turn it on," he squeezed some of lube onto it and moved to the end of the table between Angela's legs, "When I turn it on it won't move or anything, it just might start to feel a bit warm inside you ok?"

Angela nodded.  

"I'm glad you can nod at me, but I want you to use your words ok?"

"Ok."

"Good girl.  I want you to make as much noise as you want, the louder you are the better.  If I can hear how you feel, it gives me a better insight into what makes you feel good!"  Dr. Edwards pulled Angela's folds apart with one hand while the other was holding the long metal tube thing.

"While I slide this in, I'm going to count down from five.  I want you to take five deep breaths in time with my counting ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, 5," Angela took a deep breath as she felt the tip of the tool go inside her, it made her breath catch in her throat, "Keep breathing Angela, you can do it."

"4...3...," the tube slid farther and farther into her.  It felt weird, it felt good.  It was so thin that apart from the initial movement in, there was no other feeling at all, "Good girl, keep going, you're doing great."  

"2...and 1, it's in!  Wow good job Angela.  It's the first thing inside of you and you did so well!"  Dr. Edwards praised her and Angela turned her head to look over at daddy who had been reading a pamphlet.  He was smiling and giving her a thumbs up. 

The Doctor pressed some buttons on the thick controller attached to the tube.  Nothing happened except for a slight change in temperature. The stick felt just a tad warmer than before.

Dr. Edwards moved back to Angela's chest and got back to his previous work.  He was using his thumbs to draw half-moons into Angela's pebbled nipples and stopped every few minutes to jot down more notes.  Angela was fairly quiet throughout the process.  

"It seems like you are quite sensitive on your breasts, but it would be good to work on the feedback- meaning noises.  So I have some of what I like to call, "nipple cups".  All they do is suction onto a wet nipple and provide the feeling of a mouth on your breast.  I would like you to wear them to breakfast for an hour and for another hour just before you go to bed.  This should hopefully increase the amount of noises you make during breast stimulation!  Now to move on to that lady part of yours, miss."  Dr. Edwards moved down to Angela's legs and crotch.

"Luke, I will print out a sheet for you to take to the nurses office whenever you can with all of the different things I will prescribe for Angela.  I know a lot of standard things are already built into the rooms so you shouldn't have to pick up much."

"Sounds good, sir."

Dr. Edwards picked up the remote attached to the long tube inside Angela.

"Wow, Angela, your pussy is extremely sensitive!  The data that the tube has picked up shows that you pussy was constantly clenching around my tool here.  Very good, you have a strong pussy."  Dr. Edwards pulled out the tube, which had a string of Angela's juices connecting her and the metal instrument. 

"So I know that you haven't had anything wide inside you before, correct?"  He looked up at Angela.

"Yes, sir."

"I also know that you haven't had an orgasm yet, is that also true?"  Angela's ears perked up at the thought of her first orgasm.

"Yes, sir, I haven't ever had one of those, but I would really like to have one so I can touch my pussy please!  My daddy doesn't let me touch myself and I really want to because I'm all squirmy, can I have an orgasm, sir?"  Angela spewed out in one breath.  Dr. Edwards looked very surprised at the sudden inthusiasm.  

"Wow, you seem quite excited for that Angela, but I'm afraid that you are due for your first orgasm at your end of the day check up, not just yet."  He rolled to his tray and put the metal tube thing back.

"Ok then."  Angela sadly mumbled.

"You'll get your turn don't worry.  In the mean time, I have to get these stirrups out."  Dr. Edwards reached under the cushion again and really pulled hard this time.  There was a squeaky noise and then a shiny silver stirrup came into view.  He positioned it up and back a bit, meaning that Angela would have to bend her knees to her chest to put her feet in them.  He did the same with the other one.

"Now I'm just going to guide your feet into the stirrups, tell me if you feel any discomfort," He lifted Angela's legs by the ankles until they were snugly in the platforms.  He turned to Luke, "Luke, does angela have any problems regarding refraining from touching herself?"

Luke looked amused at the question.

"I would like to say no, but just this morning I had to put a spreader bar on her so I could see what she was doing with her pussy because she just couldn't stop touching it."

Dr. Edwards gave an understanding nod and turned back to Angela.

"This last part of the exam requires you to not touch yourself so I'm going to have to restrain your arms ok?"

Angela didn't like being tied down, but she wanted to be a good girl because maybe if she behaved she could get her orgasm faster.

"Ok, sir."

Dr. Edwards pulled a strip of black Velcro from under the cushion and fastened Angela's wrists snugly to where she was lying.  Then he moved to the very end of the table and pulled his tray with him.  

"Now I'm going to see just how sensitive your small pussy is.  I will be using all of my tools here and I will be able to find some places that aren't as sensitive, where I can prescribe something to amp that up a bit, and places that are very sensitive so I can make notes on how to approach bringing you to orgamsm later."  

Dr. Edwards started with rubbing the outside of Angela's pussy.  Just in circles.  It was so relaxing for Angela.  She couldn't move, so it was almost like she was being forced to just feel it.  Some moans slipped out of her as the doctor moved his fingers inwards and caught her nub as he was rubbing. He kept one finger on her nub, just pressing down while he made some notes again. 

Then he used various different cold metal tools to keep Angela's folds open while he played with her nub at different paces.  Her breathing always picked up when he increased the speed of his finger, he made notes of this too.  Once he was done with every tool, he put them on the side of the sink.  There was just one left on his tray.  It was thick and bright pink, angela blushed as she looked and saw that it looked like a penis.

"This last tool is going to bring you to the very edge of an orgasm and then take it away.  I find it a bit cruel personally, but it has to be done.  I'm going to count backwards from 20 and hold it onto your pussy, and it will vibrate.  If at any point you feel like you cannot take the feeling anymore, just yell out and I will take it away."  Angela nodded as Dr. Edwards reached for the pink tool.  

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

He placed it against her pussy, and turned it on.  The initial shock of the feeling took the wind out of Angela and made her back arch off of the table.  She felt so buzzed out that she could only vaguely hear the doctor's voice counting.  She was slightly aware of the moans that were carelessly slipping out of her mouth.  She saw daddy come into her vision and she felt him hold her hand.  She couldn't hold his very well due to the restraint. 

So many good feelings leveled into just one; pleasure.  Angela felt like she was flying and her pussy was almost numb from the vibrating.  Then, just like this morning in bed, it all abruptly stopped.  Angela opened her eyes that she didn't remember closing and, felt herself deflate.  She wanted to cry but felt to weak and frustrated to do so.

Angela closed her eyes again and felt her legs behind taken down from the stirrups, and her arms being unbound.  She didn't open her eyes as someone- she guessed daddy- lifted her into their arms and sat down with her again.  She flinched when her pussy touched their pants.  She knew it was daddy holding her because of the feeling of the hand rubbing her back, it was soft, like daddy's hand.  She opened her eyes and saw that she was in daddy's arms and he was sitting in the exam table she had been previously on.  There was a large wet mark on the centre of it.  

Angela turned her head to see daddy shaking the doctors hand and accepting a sheet from him.  The doctor held up his hand to signal bye and left the room.

Sounds came back to her then, it was the sound of daddy humming as he pulled her top and skirt back on.

"Daddy?"  She groggily asked.

"Yes, angel?"  Daddy finished dressing her and hoisted her onto his hip, walking out of the room. 

"M' tired. Wanna take a nap."  Angela rested her head on daddy's shoulder and let herself be carried.

"I know you are, honey."  Luke kissed the side of Angela's head.

"If this is what edging does to you, you are going to be exhausted tonight."  Luke mumbled more to himself.

Angela didn't pay attention to much more, she was busy dozing off on daddy's comfy shoulder.  They still had a whole day ahead of them.

 

 

 

 


	5. Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a 5 minute nap on daddy's shoulder, Angela is sitting in her anatomy class. With daddy beside her of course.

Angela didn't get the chance to fully fall asleep during the walk across the campus to her next class, anatomy.  But she zoned out enough for the five minute walk to seem like it took three seconds.  Daddy carried her into the big anatomy building, while she kept her head on his shoulder looking around curiously.  Once they got through the door, it was either left or right, daddy went down the left hall.  Angela looked at the pale yellow walls decorated with various posters about the body.  More accurately, the female body.

She didn't look close enough to read the titles, still too foggy from her previous checkup to comprehend anything going on around her.  Daddy knew she had fallen into little space slightly, so he opted to carry her.  The last thing he wanted was Angela getting hurt on her way across the rough(er) terrain of the campus.  She was a careless baby, but definitly too tired to walk anywhere right now. 

She was drooling slightly on the material of his shirt as her head lolled about on his shoulder.  The noise of daddy's leather shoes on the linoleum floor was annoying and loud, it made Angela frown at the incessant _tap, tap, tap_.  She didn't want to go anywhere except for bed, and daddy didn't seem to be taking her there.

"Daddy, where are we going?"  Angela asked quietly.

"You'll see, sweetheart.  It's just a few doors down."  Daddy kept walking along the yellow ugly hallway, looking at each door they passed.  Angela gave a huff of distaste.

"But, daddy!"  She whined, "I want a nap!"  

"You can wait, angel, I'm sure."  Daddy hoisted her higher on his hip.  This made Angela's over sensitive pussy grind against daddy's hip and the textured fabric over it.

"Oh!"  Angela moaned out as she felt a rush of wetness come over her small part.  Her head fell back onto daddy's shoulder as the feeling took over her already weak body.  As the feeling subsided, Angela could feel her pussy, absolutely throbbing.  

"Aw, honey I know.  You're so sensitive right now.  I'm trying not to have anything touch your pussy but that's hard.  I can feel it throbbing on my hip, princess.  I'm proud of you for holding off for this long and I promise that when we go back and visit Dr. Edwards this afternoon he will make you feel so good and your pussy will be all better.  No more uncomfortable tingles."  Daddy rubbed on Angela's butt soothingly under her skirt, staying away from her princess part, she was about to burst.

All Angela could manage to say in return was a mumble and a needy whine mixed together.

"Look, angel, we're here."  Daddy stopped in front of one of the doors, pulling it open, inside was a lecture hall.  It was so big, Angela had never seen a room that looked like a movie theatre without the huge screen.  There were lots of people milling around, finding seats and such.  

"Daddy, where are we?"  Angela was in awe of how big the room was.

"Well, baby, we are in your anatomy class.  Are you excited?  Is your pussy excited to get lots of attention?"  Daddy looked down at Angela with such a fond expression on his face.

"I guess..., " Angela said slowly, " but I thought nothing was supposed to touch my pussy."

"Well, nobody but me will be touching your pussy in this class, sweetheart and I know how your small part is feeling so don't worry," daddy kissed Angela on the temple, "we just have to go over and get someone to give you a little once-over.  It's a routine thing for this class, you will be asked some questions, someone will make sure your sensitivity levels are up to par and whatnot.  Just think of it as a quick checkup. They just want to know a bit about you and they can have a record of how your pussy responds to one or two standard procedures.  The procedures differ depending on how much your pussy has been exposed to.  You have been exposed to virtually nothing yet, so what they can do is limited.  Don't fret, angel daddy will be there the whole time."  

Angela felt slightly annoyed with the constant checkups for her pussy.  She was sure her princess part had a pulse of its own now.  It rubbed just so lightly on daddy's hip when we walked with her in his arms like he was and she could feel herself leaking all over daddy's shirt and belt.  It didn't help that she was so wet, she just glided so easily over anything her pussy touched.  

Daddy walked into a line.  It was for a booth that seemed to point people in different directions, towards other booths.  The secondary booths were more hands on though.  Some girls were being lightly touched, some were being touched with different tools, like the ones in Dr. Edwards office, while some even had things repeatedly pushed in and out of their pussy.

Angela was a bit jelous of the girls who got to put things inside their pussy.  It looked like it felt so good!

"Angela, angel, I know there is a lot going on right now, but you need to stop grinding your pussy into daddy, ok?"  Angela didn't even notice that she was humping up and down daddy's side while they were waiting in line and Angela was looking at all the other girls who probably got to orgasm this morning already, and were beside themselves now as their daddies pushed things into their pussies.  

"Sorry, daddy,  I just- it's just- ugh, I need you to touch me daddy!  My pussy won't stop dripping and my nub is pounding!"  Angela cried out into daddy's ear.

"Baby I wish I could help I really do, but I can't touch you, or let anyone touch you for that matter.  I know you need to have an orgasm really badly but you have to wait until your next doctors appointment, which is in 4 hours.". Daddy looked exceedingly concerned with Angela's state.  She was about to let go of she kept absentmindedly humping everything.  

Once they got the the front of the line, the lady said they were sitting in row 3, seat 47 and 48.  Also to go to booth 2 for the preliminary exam.  Angela was wide eyed and looking at the lucky girls having their pussy's touched.  Her's ached with envy.  But she focused on daddy putting her down in a chair in one of the booths.  A nice looking lady was talking to daddy about stuff, Angela wasn't paying attention, she was all foggy.

The nurse didn't even bother to introduce herself to Angela before she squatted infront of her, lifted Angela's skirt and parted her legs.  The nurse didn't touch any part of Angela's pussy nub, only pressing on her folds and her lower stomach.  Then taking notes.  Daddy was watching from above, eyebrows furrowed and an arm around Angela's shoulders.

The nurse put down her clipboards and spoke to daddy again, about what, Angela didn't know.  Daddy picked her up again, but this time his hands were under her knees and one on her lower back.  He was carrying her bridal style so her pussy wouldn't rub on too many things while they walked.

"Sweetheart?"  Daddy called out to Angela as they were walking away from the booth.

"Hmm?" Was all Angela could really manage right now.  The nurse had told Luke to keep Angela talking and preoccupie, while keeping everything away from her pussy untill she could release.  

"How're you feeling?  Are you still tired?"

"Ya, can I sit on your lap so I can take a nap please, daddy?  Angela mumbled out.

"No, honey, you have to sit in your own seat for now, but when we go have lunch, you can sit on my lap.  How does that sound?" Luke walked down the large path of stairs to get to the third row.

"That sounds ok I guess.  What's for lunch daddy?"

"Whatever you want, angel."  Luke shuffled through the isle of seats untill he got to 47 and 48.  They were isle seats on the other side of the stairs they came down on.

"Here we go, let's sit down shall we."  Daddy lowered Angela into her seat.  It had a desktop built onto it, but there were many buttons on daddy's armrest and Angela had a funny feeling they made her chair move.  

"Are you comfortable, baby?"  Daddy turned to her.

"Mhm, yes daddy.  The chair is kinda itchy but I'm ok."  Angela squirmed around for a second before settling down in her seat.

"Tommorrow we can bring a blanket to put on the chair before you sit on it.  I don't want my special little girl having itchy legs now, do I."  Daddy kissed Angela on the tip of the nose and Angela giggled.

When the teacher came and introduced himself as Mr. Sellers Angela was zoning in and out.  All he was doing was talking and talking and Angela was so tired.  Daddy's shoulder was so comfy and warm and maybe she could just close her eyes for two minutes.  Only two because Mr. Sellers said that in that time he had a very exciting slideshow presentation about pussy's and all the different parts.  Angela wanted to see the slideshow and know what parts her pussy had but she was ever so slowly drifting.  Softly lulling to sleep.  Her eyelids got so heavy, and she let them fall shut.  Mr. Sellers' voice drowned out into a quiet thrum while Angela focused on the sound of daddy's breath.  She breathed in time with the rise and fall of his chest, which soothed her even further into dreamland.

Angela didn't mean to fall asleep halfway through her anatomy lesson, but she did.  And Luke thought that she looked far too peaceful and adorable to disturb, so he didn't dare wake her up.  

Angela was Luke's everything.  She was so perfect in his eyes, adapting to the world around her.  Luke felt so blessed to be a part of her life and wanted to pack her up into a tiny little box and keep her safe forever.  He was her absolute protector and lover and father figure all in one.  She was his baby to love and care for- forever.

That's why when anatomy ended, Luke promptly left the building and headed to their room so he could put Angela down for a nap and order some lunch.  He also needed to pick up those things Dr. Edwards prescribed to Angela.  he would have to do that later, Angela needed to sleep first.


	6. Lost at Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy said he would be gone for one minute. But that was 10 minutes ago. He said he was going to pick up Angela's prescription from the nurses office, where littles weren't allowed to go. Angela knew where the office was, maybe she could find daddy herself...

 Anglea stirred some as Luke attempted to pick her up from her chair in anatomy.  Neither of them had payed attention to the lecture given, Angela was passed out, sleeping peacefully in her chair while Luke watched over her sleeping figure.  Angela squirmed a lot in her light sleep.  Luke guessed it was a mix of her throbbing, needy pussy and not having Luke's arms wrapped around her as she slept.  She wrapped her own arms around her body as she moved about in her chair.  Luke felt the urge to pull her into his arms and let her sleep there throughout the lecture, but he shouldn't indulge her behaviour.  She was meant to learn, not sleep through class.  But he felt it to be cruel to wake her so he let her sleep through the class.  By the end though, he had to wake her up.  He couldn't take her out of her chair himself because the desk top attached was in the way.

"Angela," He brought his face down to her sleeping one, his voice soft, "Hey, sweetheart, time to wake up."  Angela cracked one eye open, frowned, and curled back into herself, trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't.  C'mon, angel, once you get out of your chair we can go and have some lunch and a nap ok?"  Luke didn't want to hurt Angela trying to pry her from the tight space between her chair and the desktop, so she needed to get out herself.  

"Mmh, no, daddy.  Wanna sleep.  Go'way."  Angela grumbled and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Angela, daddy asked you nicely once already.  I need you to wake up and get out of the chair."  Luke moved some peices of Angela's hair out of her face, but still tried to be firm.

Angela grumbled again, but sluggishly moved out of the chair and desktop, then made grabby hands for Luke to pick her up.

He cooed inwardly at the gesture and swooped her up into his arms. Placing kissed all over her face, making her giggle.  Carrying her bridal style, daddy took Angela up to their room.  Angela wained in and out of consciousness during the walk from the Anatomy building to their building. She was curled up against his chest, eyes barely open, nodding off by the second.   They were passing by Dr. Edwards' office when Luke remembered that he had to pick up Angela's prescription from the nurses office.  That was the one place littles weren't allowed.  But, the cafeteria was quite close, maybe he could put Angela in one of the chairs with the buckle so she couldn't get out, and quickly run over and grab what he needed for angela.  Luke looked down at Angela's sleeping face, not wanting to leave her.  But what could possibly happen, nothing.  

Luke made his way to the cafeteria and sat Angela down in one of the seats with straps.  Angela woke up an looked at daddy very confused.  

"Looks like someone decided to wake up," Luke started as he strapped Angela into her chair, "daddy has to go pick up your prescription ok, sweetheart?  It will take me 2 minutes."  Luke stood up, but Angela quickly grabbed hold of his hand.

"Wha- wait, daddy!  No don't go!  I don't want to be alone."  Angela trailed off, the cafeteria was big and full of people, it was scary.

"Aw, sweet pea.  Don't worry, I will be back in two seconds.  I promise you that you won't be alone for longer than that.  But I need you to stay here ok?"  Now daddy looked serious.

"Yes, daddy."  Angela wasn't happy about it, but daddy promised to be back soon.  She slumped down in her chair as daddy quickly walked away after giving her a kiss on the top of her head.  

Now she was alone.

It wasn't so bad.  For the first 2 minutes.  But then Angela started to look for daddy.  Where was he?  Shouldn't he be back by now?  Angela's stomach started to drop around the five minute mark.  Daddy still wasn't back and she couldn't see him coming towards her either.  But Angela needed to be a good girl and wait patiently.  She looked out of the window beside her at the campus surrounding the cafeteria, a bunny caught her eye.  So cute and fluffy, if only it would come closer to the window.  But it only hopped away.  

Angela looked around the cafeteria again, still no sign of daddy.  She looked at the clock, almost 10 minutes had passed since he left!  Angela felt the panic starting to rise in her now.  She felt little tears prick at the edges of her eyes, but she didn't cry.  She would wait for daddy.  He said he would come back and she would be patient.  But what if he wasn't coming back?  What if daddy said that so he could run away and not come back?  Now Angela was squirming in her seat.  She wanted daddy right now so she could feel his strong arms wrap around her and his lips press to the crown of her head, or anything really.  She needed the comfort of daddy... But he wasn't there.

That's when Angela decided she would take matters into her own hands, and go find daddy herself.  She fiddled with the buckle a little bit before managing to free herself and hop down from the chair.  ' _Don't cry now_ ', she thought as she left the cafeteria uncertainly.  The noise of the cafeteria died down once she left the threshold and wandered down the hallway that she thought they came in.  

Then she turned down a different hallway, but this hallway was empty, maybe she should go down another one, maybe daddy would be down there.  

But he wasn't.  Then she turned down another, and another untill she was in a maze of hallways.  Angela's breathing was shallower and quicker and she couldn't stop the prickling tears from welling up and falling down her cheeks.  She was so lost and scared. There was nobody else in the hallways because they were all having lunch.   Her daddy had left her, probably didn't even love her anymore.  Angela started to sob at the thought.  She loved her daddy so much.  She couldn't handle the thought of her daddy leaving her like this.  She slid down one of the walls in the hallway and cried.  

With her knees to her chest, and her head on her knees and arms covering her head, Angela felt so alone.  There was nobody around to help her.  The hallways were totally empty, and there was still no daddy.  

Just then, Angela heard a faint tapping noise.  It sounded like... Shoes?  Someone was coming down the hallway!  Angela looked up to see a female nurse looking very closely at a clip board. 

Angela perked up when she saw who it was upon closer inspection.  It was Stacey!  Angela tried to call out to her but all she could get out was a hiccup.  But, never the less, it made Stacey look up.  But when Stacey saw Angela in the state she was in, she was more than confused.

"Angela?!"  Stacey jogged the last bit towards her and kneeled down, "Oh my god, sweetheart, what happened?!  Where is your daddy?" At the mention of daddy Angela started out a fresh batch of tears.

"Whoa, honey, is everything alright?  What's going on?"  Stacey looked suspicious.

"H-he lef-left me!"  Angela just managed to get out.  

Stacey's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you mean, he left you?  Did he leave you here?"

Angela tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down so she could talk to Stacey.

"N-no, he l-left me in the-the cafeteria."  Angela was all sniffles and wracking with sobs.  Stacey sat down and pulled Angela into her arms.  Smoothing down her hair and trying her best to console the distraught girl.  

"And why on earth did he do that?"

Angela started to cry again.  He didn't love her.  That was the reason he left Angela strapped to a chair, so he could make his break.

Angela couldn't answer this time, she couldn't get any words passed the frantic breathing and sobs.  Stacey realized this and thought it would be best to take her back to somewhere she could get her some water.  

"Shh, it's ok.  Let's go and get you some water ok?  Then we can figure out what happened and find your daddy."  Stacey started to get up but Angela reacted immediately.  She grabbed Stacey's whole arm and whimpered.

"N-no, pl-please don't l-leave me!"

Stacey was miffed.  What the _hell_ was Luke doing?  Why was his little in such a state because of him?  Angela definitely did _not_ deserve this.  She would be talking to Luke about this when she found him.

"Honey, it's ok!  I'm not going anywhere without you!"  Stacey got up and pulled Angela to her feet as well.  She was shakey and sniffling.  Stacey put her arms around Angela's shoulders as she guided Angela out of the maze of hallways.

Stacey brought Angela into Dr. Edwards' office and sat her down on the exam table, then left to go get Angela some water.  Stacey was still in plain sight, which was good, Angela didn't think she could handle someone else leaving her alone again.  

"Here you go sweetheart, drink this."  Stacey handed Angela a cone shaped, paper cup of water.  Angela took it and shakily sipped the contents before handing the empty cup back to Stacey.

"Can you tell me what happened now, Angela?"  Angela nodded and sniffed.

"Well, daddy said he had to go get my prescription from the nurses office, a-and that he would be back really soon, but that I had to stay in my seat.  He put me in the cafeteria and buckled me into a seat and then left.  And then he never-he never came back."  Angela felt her eyes start to well up again.

"Ok, so he left to go get something and didn't come back, but how did you end up in that hallway back there?"  Stacey gave a soft smile.

"Well I thought I should go find daddy myself."  Angela said and Stacey nodded sympathetically.

"I think that was very brave of you, Angela.  Taking matters into your own hands can be a good thing, but sometimes it's best to get help.  I'm sure anyone in the cafeteria would've helped you find your daddy."  Angela nodded back.

"Now, this is a bit off topic, but how is your pussy feeling?  I'm only asking because your inner thighs are soaked with your juices, sweetheart.  Do you mind if I take a quick peek and clean you up a bit?"

"Oh, ok."  Angela had forgotten about her pussy tingles, but now that her pussy was front and centre, they were all she could think about. 

Stacey pulled up a rolley chair and sat down between Angela's legs.

"Now just pull your knees up to your chest for me please." Stacey said while putting on some rubber gloves.

"Oh, wow," Stacey's eyes widened as she saw angels pussy and nub, "you are really sensitive aren't you!  Your pussy is very red and your clit is pulsing."

"My clit?"  Angela hadn't heared the word before but she knew her nub was throbbing, so maybe her nub was her clit.

"Yes, your clit.  Here, this is it."  Stacey moved her thumb over Angela's clit in soft circles.  Angela jumped at the initial touch because of her sensitivity but then sunk into it after a few seconds.

"Hmm, yes, definitely swollen.  You haven't cum yet have you?" Stacey removed her hand and started to whipe down on and around Angela's pussy, getting all of the slick off.

"N-no, _oh_!  I'm getting it this afternoon."  Angela squirmed around while Stacey cleaned her up.  

"Well, that'll be en experience for you.  I think I can persuade Dr. Edwards to use a clit sticker for you. It'll make things easier.  Anyways, why don't we go find your daddy."   

Angela liked the sound of that.  She needed to feel the comfort of daddy's touch and his loving gaze.  Just as she was about to get off the exam table, the door swung open.  Dr. Edwards walked in followed by daddy!  They didn't seem to notice Angela and Stacey though.  Dr. Edwards was facing away from them, washing his hands and Like was talking a mile a minute.

"-and when I got back, she was gone!  I have no idea where she went, nobody said they saw her and it's killing me not knowing where she is!  What if she's hurt?!  Oh god it would be all my fault!  She's probably somewhere lost and-"

"Luke!"  Dr. Edwards interrupted him, "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her.  She can't have gone far.  Look I know you are worried but you need to calm down, ok, son?"

Angela was sitting on the table, dumbfounded, because daddy hadn't left her.  Daddy was worried about her and cared.  He still loved her.

"Daddy?"  It was just above a whisper but as soon as Angela said it, Luke's head whipped around.  When he saw Angela sitting on the table with Stacey and tear stained cheeks, he thanked the gods. 

He didn't think twice before taking the length of that room in two long strides and capturing Angela's body in his arms.

"Oh my god!  Oh my god I'm so glad you're ok!" Luke cradled Angela's head and body in his arms, and Angela, weak and pliant under his grip, melted into the embrace and tried to hug daddy back.  But she was crying again.

"Oh, angel, I'm so sorry!   It's ok, daddy's here.  S'ok, daddy's got you. I can't believe I left you for that long.  Thank god you're ok."  Luke put both hands on the sides of Angela's face and tilted it up so he could look at her face from all angles, making sure she was superficially ok.  Then he looked into her eyes and saw that she was emotionally traumatized and he broke a little to.

He pulled her head into his neck and put his head on her shoulder.  He was clutching onto Angela for dear life while he shed a few tears himself.

"I was so scared.  I thought you left with someone else and they could've hurt you.  Oh, god baby, I never want that to happen again."

Luke lifted his head up and wiped his tears.  He picked Angela up and held her as close as possible to him.

"I love you daddy.  But, please dont leave me again."  Angela whimpered out and rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted from all the panic and crying.

"Angel, I am never letting you out of my site, ever again."  Luke looked around and remembered that they weren't alone in the room.  Dr. Edwards seemed unbothered, and Stacey looked confused, but Luke just said a quick goodbye to both of them.  He was taking Angela up to their room, putting her down for a _much_ needed nap and ordering some room service for lunch.  He might as well call her in sick for her last two classes before she was due back at the doctors because she wouldn't be able to handle any more today.  

Neither would he.  

 

 

 


	7. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too tired and shaken to go to her last two classes, Daddy takes Angela up to their room for a nap, lunch and some much needed cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been asked about putting this fic on Wattpad, which I have done! You can find it by searching for "Mackenzie_Griffon" and going into my works :) It will be updated at the same time as on here too so if you would rather read it on there you will get updates at the same time as on here :)

Angela was sleeping soundly on daddy's shoulder by the time they made it back to their room.  Her head rolling around slightly as Luke hoisted her onto his left hip with one hand as he rummaged through his right pocket for the room keys, finally finding them and unlocking the door.  He cringed as the door opened with a loud creak, looking onto Angela's sleeping face to see if she was bothered by the noise; she wasn't.  He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, admiring the relaxed look on her face.  

It pained him to think about his small girl getting increasingly more lost and scared without him.  The line in the nurses office was longer than he had expected, and he had to wait for his order to be processed before he went back to the cafeteria, only to find an empty seat where Angela had been previously strapped to.  He didn't think she would get up and leave, but then again, he took over 10 minutes to get back.  He was sort of proud of her for trying to find him, but he would have to tell her that she couldn't wander off because it was too dangerous.

It wasn't really dangerous at all because there were plenty of people to help Angela get back to her daddy, but Luke always feared the worst when it came to his baby.  He vowed not to let her out of his sight when he found her in Dr. Edwards' office, face red and puffy from crying.  He will never forget the way she clung to him and cried onto his shoulder, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt like it was a lifeline.  She was so precious to him, so, _so_ precious.  

Luke noticed that he had been just standing in their door way looking at Angela, not actually moving inside.  He stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind him, toeing his shoes off and trying to keep his balance as he kicked them off to the side.  Angela stirred some in his arms, trying to turn over and curling up on herself in Luke's arms.    

She would need to eat at some point, but Luke thought that she would benefit from an undisturbed sleep.  He carefully layed her down on their bed, making sure not to jostle her, and began to take her shoes and clothes off.  

He kissed every part of her that he undressed, grateful for her being and safety.  Once he got her shoes off of her relatively small feet (they were small to him because his were gigantic), he kissed her ankles, all the way up to her knees.  Begrudgingly, he got up and walked over to their doormat and deposited Angela's shoes there, beside his.  They were plain white sneakers with some purple decals affiliated with the Academy.  Even though they were just shoes, Luke felt that they were very special just because they belonged to his beautiful girl. 

He walked back to the bed and saw that Angela had rolled herself into a tight ball and was sucking on her thumb, still sleeping.  Luke inwardly cooed but knew that he had to take her skirt and top off because Angela would be much more comfortable naked rather than in her uniform.  Plus, it cut down on the amount of fabric that would rub against her princess part.  

She only had two hours to go untill the the long awaited doctors appointment Angela was oh so looking forward to.  Luke, not so much.  Of course, he was excited _for_ his baby, but he was still a bit nervous.  He had heared stories of littles that went into dangerous subdrop because of the intensity of the feeling and the endorphin imbalance afterwards.  Those were extreme cases and there was a very slim chance that that would actually happen, but if it was something to worry about, he was worrying about it.  

It was really just his strong, paternal feeling of love and the desire to protect Angela from harm and he knew it.  That still wouldn't stop him from feeling uneasy and just wanting this day to be over with.

Angela moved around on the bed beside Luke and it shook him from his daze.  He still had to get her out of her clothes and eat some lunch. She was a bit more spread out now and Luke unzipped the front of Angela's shirt, revealing her breasts and pebbling nipples from the cool air.  He peeled the top from her chest and arms, carefully lifting the appendage trying not to wake her up.  

Angela shivered slightly, she didn't have anything on her torso and she was getting progressively more nude.  Luke unzipped the side of Angela's skirt.  That was the great thing about the uniforms.  They all fully unzipped, so the skirt was one long piece of fabric when you undid the zipped down the side.  Luke folded the open skirt out, unwrapping Angela from it.  He could see her juices glistening on her pussy and thighs.

 Part of him felt a bit bad for her, she had been subjected to so much stimulation with no release, she was squirming in her sleep because she was so needy, and another part of him longed to fuck the need right out of her.  He wanted to bury himself inside her gorgeous pussy and fuck her untill she couldn't walk.  He would be her first and as much as he wanted it to be special and soft and caring, he wanted to take her by the waist and sit her down onto his cock and fuck the living day daylights from her; ravish her untill her pretty, sparkly eyes rolled back into her head and she just can't take it anymore.  

As much as he was the utmost caring, responsible, daddy-know's-best guardian there was, he was an absolute sexual monster; ready to pray on Angela when the time was right.  Which, sadly for Luke, wouldn't be for a while.  

So, he would just have to keep his own desires at bay while Angela slowly but surely explored this dirty, dirty world; and he was the king of it.  

You know what they say, practice makes perfect.

\--

Luke unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it from himself.  He draped it over Angela like a blanket, as she was sleeping on top of all of them.  The shirt rested nicely on her for only a few seconds before she clung to it with her hand and brought it closer to her face uncontiously.  She managed to almost ball it up and was now using it like a pillow as she sucked her thumb and lay on Luke's shirt.  

There were no other blankets except for the ones she was sleeping on, and his clothes wouldn't stay ontop of her it seemed, so Luke just gave up and turned the heat up in the room a fair bit.  At least she would be warm.

Luke though it best to order room service for some lunch.  They both hadn't eaten since breakfast and Angela would, no doubt, be hungry.  When it got to the room Luke would just wake his princess up from her nap.  It had been about an hour, plenty of rest for the little one.  She would definitely need her energy for the afternoon.  

\--

Angela opened her eyes to the sound of knocking.  She was laying on her's and daddy's bed, naked, but surprisingly not cold.  She lifted her head a tad to look for daddy, but she couldn't see him.  Rather, she could hear him talking to someone.  

"-Alright, ya, thanks so much.  Bye."  Then he came back into the room with a small trolley with a platter on it. 

Anglea could smell that it was food and her tummy rumbled.  She sat up in bed.

"Hi, daddy."  She yawned groggily, rubbing here eyes and stretching.

"Hey, sweetheart.  Someone's finally awake."  Luke was rolling the cart of food over to her.

"M' hungry."  Angela said, eyeing the food.

"Well that's good, because Daddy ordered some food for lunch," he rolled the cart so it was in front of her at the side of their bed, "what would you like to eat, princess?"

He pulled the silver lid off of the platter to reveal a steaming plate of macaroni and cheese, dinosaur chicken nuggets, and a carton of chocolate milk on the side!  Angela bounced on the bed and beamed at the sight of the lunch daddy had brought up.

"Daddy, daddy!  You made Mac N' Cheese, _and_ Dino nuggets?!" Angela was ecstatic and Luke was smiling pretty big himself.

"Well, I didn't make it, but I asked for it."  He gave Angela a kiss on the nose, and mussed the top of her head. 

"Would you like some, baby?"

"Yes, please!"  Angela rocked back and forth on the bedspread, waiting for her lunch.

"Very nice manners, sweetheart.  I think that deserves an extra nugget."  Luke smiled and popped another one onto her plate.  Then walking over to a table and putting tha plate down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best daddy ever!"  Angela threw her arms around Luke as he put the plate down.  He was facing away from her so she was hugging his back and neck.  He crouched down, grabbed the backs of her thighs and stood back up, leaving Angela on his back.

"Aah, daddy, put me down!"  She giggled, holding onto his neck for dear life with her whole arms.

"Nope," Luke bumped Anglea farther up onto his back, "looks like you'll be up here for a while."  He was grinning to himself.

Anglea let out a small noise at she was shifted up Luke's back.  

"'You ok, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Mhm, daddy, I'm fine."  Angela was fine, but everytime daddy walked, or moved at all, her pussy would grind against his back and get all wet.  It felt so good and she knew that if she told daddy, he would stop.  

"You don't sound fine to me, baby." Luke mused.  He walked towards the table, and with every step Angela was ever-so-slightly jostled, rubbing her pussy up and down his back in quick, short, bursts.  She whimpered softly at each movement, laying her head on Daddy's shoulder to hide her moans as best she could.

"N-no, Daddy.  I am fine, I promise!"  She spoke into his neck.  Desperate for more friction on her pussy, she started to gyrate her hips on Daddy's back, making the fabric of his shirt, warm, wet and sticky with Angela's juices.  

"Honey... Are you- are you humping me again?"  Daddy sounded exasperated, but also let out a laughing breath.  

He moved Angela off of his back and saw her red cheeks, confirming his suspicions.  

"Naughty, naughty, baby girl,"  Luke frowned at her, "You have one hour to wait untill your doctors appointment, I'm sure you can hold off with the touching untill then.  But if not, daddy has other ways of getting you to stop, just remember that, Angela."  Luke have her a pointed look and Angela hung her head.  She didn't make any remarks.  

"But, we still have a yummy lunch to eat, sweetheart."  Luke bounced her up and down on his front, trying to liven her back up a bit.  All it did was drag Angela's princess part on the front of Luke's shirt.

" _ooh_ , daddy!"  Angela leaned her head into his chest because of the feeling, but then looked up and apologized for her reaction to the feeling.

Luke immediately felt bad because it was his doing this time.

"Oh, no, sorry, baby.  That was daddy's fault, it's ok."  Luke kissed her forehead and moved over to their lunch, hoping it hadn't gone cold.

"Here, angel, sit down and eat some lunch with Daddy."  Luke pulled back a chair and leaned forward to put Angela down, but she clung on to him instead.

"No, daddy.  I want to eat with you.  'Wanna sit on your lap, please."  Angela asked shyly.  

"Sure, sweetheart.  You can sit on daddy's lap for lunch."  Luke sat down by his plate and brought Angela's plate over to his spot so he could feed her and eat.

\---

After they were both full, Luke took the liberty of putting their dishes away and calling for them to be taken back to the kitchens.

"Why don't you go lie on the bed and wait for me, angel, hmm?"  Luke pecked Angela's lips and patted her bum as he whent over to the phone on their room.

"M'kay, daddy."  Angela rubbed her eyes.  She was still a bit tired and her lunch was making her sleepy again.  Cuddles and naps with daddy sounded good to her.  

She plopped down and spread herself out all over her daddy's pillow on his side of the bed, taking in the nice smell and snuggling up under the covers.  

She heard him call room service and ask for their lunch dishes to be put away, then hang up and take the dishes and trolley outside.  

He walked back in and shut and locked their door behind him.  Angela could hear Luke taking a deep breath before re-entering the room.

"I see you sweet girl, all curled up in daddy's spot, looking cute and getting your way."  Luke smiled and sat down on the bed beside Angela.   He played with her tousled hair with his fingertips, scratching her scalp and making Angela practically purr into his touch.

"Come lie down and cuddle, please, daddy."  Angela's eyes were slowly closing.

"Of course, angel."  Luke replied, shimmying under the covers and wrapping his body around hers. Relishing in the moment of not having to let her go, because soon, _this_ , would not be so much of a reality.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter may be short, but it does have some sort of crucial plot info in it :)


	8. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, Angela is finally on her way to Dr. Edwards' office for her long awaited orgasm.

"Angela, hey, sweetheart.  Time to wake up, baby girl."  Angela was awoken from her impromptu nap by her daddy, who was simultaneously tying to get a small pile of papers together, Angela's uniform ready, and his own clothes back on.  

"Wh- Daddy, no, I'm sleeping."  Angela huffed, rubbing her eyes and turning over, her back to Luke.

Luke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath; not ready to deal with a grumpy girl at the moment, "Honey, please, this is not the time.  We have to go down to Dr. Edwards' office now.  Your appointment is in five minutes, and we were supposed to be there half an hour ago for some... prep thing?" Luke flipped back and fourth through the stapled sheets, looking puzzled.  

Feeling stressed meant that Luke's patience was wearing quite thin, and if Angela didn't get out of bed then he would have to carry her down himself.  

"C'mon, sweetpea, you've been excited about this since yesterday, let's go it's time!"  Luke was turned away from the bed.  Searching through their cluttered bedside table for the room key.  

He had fallen asleep with Angela just after lunch, and woke up with 15 minutes until l they both had to be somewhere, and had been frazzled since.  

There was a smallish booklet of sheets that Luke had procured from the stack Stacey had given him on the first day about this "Primary Supervised Orgasm" but he had no time to read it, only scan it briefly.  

When Luke looked up from the papers, he was glad to see Angela groggily, but quite unwillingly, rising from the bed in all of her naked glory.  She was rubbing her eyes and took no notice of the situation her hair was in as she walked over to him.

Luke chuckled at the expression on her face, "Chin up, sweetheart, with that look on your face, you'll make all the milk go sour."

Angela was nuzzled into Luke's chest as his arms wrapped around her.  She glared up at him and scowled.  But Luke only smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.  

"'M just grumpy because 'm all tingly, daddy.  'Want them to go away." Her voice was muffled by the fabric of Luke's shirt.  

Luke gave a hum of interest, "Tingles, huh, angel?  Well I'm sure that as soon as we get to Dr. Edwards' office those will be taken care of," he tapped Angela's butt and pulled her off of him, "but we have to be there, like, now.  So let's go!"

Luke dressed Angela in her uniform and made an effort to grab everything they would need.  

"Daddy?" Angela was waiting by the door.

"Yes, sweetheart." Luke was still rushing around their room trying to find some "warm, comfortable clothing for after the procedure" but Angela didn't bring any of her own clothing, so he grabbed a few of his own garments and stuffed them into a bag.

"You'll stay with me, right?" Angela asked.

"Of course, why would I be anywhere else."  Luke kissed her forehead and lead them to the elevators.

Angela followed, but couldn't stand still for a second once they were in the lift.  

"Angela, stand still, sweetheart.  Why are you so squirmy?"  Luke put his hands on Angela's shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"Because, daddy... I just _am_.  I'm excited that my pussy tingles are finally going to go away!"  She said, shifting her weight from foot to foot, still managing to move around in Luke's grip.  

"Alright, well I'm glad you're excited then."  Luke smiled, putting a hand on Angela's lower back to guide her out of the elevator and down a few hallways to Dr. Edwards office.  

Once they arrived at the door Angela could hear voices from inside.  They were muffled and she couldn't make out what they were saying.  She did recognize the sound of Dr. Edwards and Stacey but there was another voice she couldn't place.  Angela could feel her pussy becoming very wet and warm at the sounds from inside the room because she knew it meant that someone would be touching her very soon.

Luke was busy trying to get the sheets he had folded into his pocket, out.  When he did, he opened the door and Angela could finally hear what the people were saying.

"-they were supposed to be here a half hour ago, Steve.  I'm just going to call their room to see where they are"  Stacey was talking to Dr. Edwards at his desk to the left of the door.  

"Oh, uh, hi," Luke interjected, making Stacey and Dr. Edwards look to their direction, "Sorry we're so late.  I overslept a bit."  Luke looked sheepish but told the truth nonetheless.

"Oh not to worry, I'm sure things will go just as smoothly," Dr. Edwards clapped his hands together and stepped in Angela and Luke's direction, "Angela if you could just discard your clothing and come with me, we can get started."

"Yes, Sir." Angela gave a nod as he walked towards the exam table.  Stacey was approaching them now with a clipboard and pen.

"Alright, so, first of all I will need the signed sheets from you, Mr. Hemmings."  

Luke fumbled about before handing the wad of papers over.  Stacey unfolded and looked over the sheets, making sure they were completed.  She then ripped the back page off and handed it back to Luke after initialing it.  Maybe it was some kind of receipt, Angela didn't know.

But she could feel her need to be touched and her pussy throbbing under her skirt.  Angela didn't realize she had been playing with herself until she saw Stacey eyeing her with a raised eyebrow.  She quickly took her hand off of her covered crotch with an embarrassed squeak, her cheeks heating up.

"Eager I see, huh?"  Stacey gave her a wry smile, "You don't have to wait any longer because once the doctor can have a quick look at you, I'll take you into a special room to get you all ready and warmed up, then you can finally have your orgasm.  Sound good?"

Angela's thought her pussy must've been drooling at the words because her thighs were just soaked with her juices.  She nodded at Stacey, ready to go and turned to her daddy, waiting to be undressed.

Luke was staring at the far wall with an uneasy look in his eyes.  Angela tugged on his shirt sleeve to get his attention.  He seemed to be knocked out of his trance by that and looked back down at Angela. 

"Daddy, you need to take my clothes off now." Angela waited expectantly.

"Oh, right." Luke looked out of it.  He fumbled with the zippers on Angela's top and skirt before he got them successfully undone and off of his girl.

Angela leaned up and pecked his cheek, once she was fully undressed, and flouncilly skipped over to where Dr. Edwards was setting up the stirrups on the exam table. 

"I'm all ready, Sir."  Angela held her hands together behind her back as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"Very good, now, if you could just hop up on here," Dr. Edwards patted the exam table, "and put your feet through these, we'll get started." He motioned to the widely positioned stirrups and sat down in his chair, pulling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

Angela manoeuvred herself onto the table and slid her feet into the stirrups.  Her legs were pushed up to her chest but far enough apart that they were parallel to her sides.  

From this angle, she could see her pussy gleaming and twitching in response to the cool air of the room.  Through her legs, Dr. Edwards was putting on a pair of blue latex gloves and gathering various things on his tray.

"Ok," He sat down in his chair and rolled in between Angela's spread legs, "Looking quite wet, definitely more than average." Mumbling to himself he jotted down some notes in the notebook from his breast pocket.

"Stacey!" He called.  Angela heared hurried footsteps from her left and Stacey came to stand beside her by the table.  

"Yes?"

"Come here and look please," Dr. Edwards instructed, not taking his eyes off of the notebook, "She'll need at least ten minutes in the tub  to make sure she's properly cleaned off, and then open her up as best you can.  Plugs one, two and three should stretch her nicely in preparation for the one I plan to use during the procedure," he made notes as he spoke to Stacey but paused to take another look at Angela's slick princess part.

"Hm, yes, maybe even go up to plug size four if you can and see if you can then put one in her rear." He finished writing and ripped off the note he had done and gave it to Stacey.

"Do you really think having another plug in her, albeit small, is a good idea?" Stacey questioned, also looking down at Angela's pussy.

Dr. Edwards paused, "...You know what, you're probably right.  Try beads instead."

"Oh-no that's not what I meant-" Stacey was cut off by Dr. Edwards.

"I know what you meant but look at both of her holes, they are clenching and fluttering around nothing.  I know what I'm talking about, not to say that you dont, but I find that most of the girls have a stronger orgasm if they are fully plugged.  They tend to react well to being full and having something to clench onto.  Not to mention that they have something to keep inside them when they cum." 

"Very true," Stacey pocketed the note, "Ok, well if I take her now then she can be back in about half an hour, depending on how well she responds to the plugs."

"Great, I'll be ready for her when she is." Dr. Edwards smiled and turned to Angela.

"So, Stacey is going take you to our back room to get you all set and ready.  It does take a bit of time but you are my last girl for the day so no rush.  I'll see you soon." He got off of the chair and peeled the gloves from his hands.

"Oh, and I think I'm going to have a little word with your daddy, Angela.  He looks a bit... off."

Angela had heard the conversation going on between Dr. Edwards and Stacey, she knew they were talking about her, but she had little knowledge of what the words they used meant.

She was in a happy daze though; letting people take care of her was her favourite thing.

"Alright then, come off there now and I'll take you round back and get you warmed up," Stacey helped take Angela's feet from the stirrups and stretch her legs back out, "You might be a bit stiff but that'll get worked out of you in a minute. There is also someone who you haven't met yet, waiting for us."  Stacey aided Angela as she got down from the exam table and walked her over to a door on the other side of the office.  

Angela turned to wave by to her daddy, "By, daddy!  See you soon, love you!"  She waived happily as she was lead into a seperate room.

Luke was talking with Dr. Edwards as Angela walked away, but wasn't expecting to have to part with her so soon, or at all for that matter.  He had already been uneasy about the whole situation and didn't really know how to react when Angela was taken out of his sight.

"Wh- no, where are you going?!" Luke started to walk towards where Angela was trotting off to, but a firm grip on his bicep kept him there.

"She'll be fine, Luke."  It was Dr. Edwards.

Luke gave him a conflicted glance but with a defeated sigh, chose to stay.

"I know, Steve, I know.  But I just can't help being nervous."  

"You've heared the stories then, have you."  Dr. Edwards wore an unreadable expression while Luke looked, itchy.

"Well, yeah I guess." Luke cast his glance downwards.

"There is such a slim chance that she will go into subdrop we don't even put it in the sheets anymore." Dr. Edwards voice was low but he knew that was what had been worrying Luke.

"I know, but-"  Dr. Edwards cut Luke off.

"I can _assure_ you that Angela will be 100% fine. The only reason that we even do this is to make sure someone's little doesn't go into subdrop and is left with a Dom that doesn't know how to handle it.  Plus, she knows you're here for her and she's excited.  The only reason subdrop usually happens is when the sub has an endorphin imbalance.

"These girls have never came once in their life and now their getting a mind blowing orgasm, that can leave someone with a huge come down, and if daddy dearest isn't there for cuddles afterwards, then things can go downhill." 

Luke flinched at the last part, but looked more at ease.

"I see you've brought Angela some of your own clothes.  That's a good idea.  Lots of subs feel cared for and happy when they can wear their dom's clothes," Dr. Edwards paused, "Lighten up, Luke.  She's in good hands."

Luke gave a small smile and a knowing chuckle, "Yes she is, I don't doubt that."

Dr. Edwards raised his eyebrow but gave a breath of acknowledgement.

"Sit down and stop worrying for a minute.  It'll do you some good.  I'll be getting some things together if you need me."  He patted Luke on the arm and walked away.

Luke gave an appreciative nod, and slumped into a chair by the door, waiting for this to be over.

Meanwhile, Angela was being taken into another room by Stacey and was excited to meet this new person who was said to be waiting for her.

"Now I don't know if you caught much of what the doctor and I were saying, but in here we're going to get all of the sticky juices off of you and stretch your pussy out a bit."  Stacey showed Angela into a room full of, well, stuff?  

Truthfully, Angela didn't really know what any of the things in here were.  But she wasn't too consumed by the items in the room when she saw the back of another nurse.  She assumed this is the person she was going to meet.

Stacey cleared her throat and the mystery woman turned around, looking startled.  But she smiled once she saw Angela and Stacey standing there.

"Angela, this is Camila.  She is the person who I was talking about.  She's going to be helping me out today."  Stacey spoke softly.

Angela felt very shy all of a sudden and turned herself towards Stacey's side.

"Aw, Stacey, she's adorable.  Quite nice looking to." Camila said, sounding very interested in Angela.

"She's taken, Camila.  You know that."  Stacey suddenly had a hard edge to her voice.

Camila hummed, "By who?"

Stacey gave a small, but malicious chuckle.  Eyeing Camilla knowingly.  Camilla pursed her lips, but smiled again once she looked back to Angela, who was very confused.

"Well then, it's lovely to meet you, sweetheart."  Camilla broke the tension between her and Stacey by walking over and shaking Angela's hand.

"Do you have the instructions from Steve?"  Camilla asked Stacey, holding out her hand.  

She had long manicured nails, coated in a thick, taupe gloss.  Her skin was tanned and her hair was jet black and wavy and she wore matching black scrubs.  

Stacey handed over the note from Dr. Edwards and Camilla read it.

"Size four plug, and beads?"  Camilla said incredulously.  

"I know, he said if possible, so it's ok if we only get to a size three, but I thought the beads is a little much."  Stacey rolled her eyes and shook her head.  

"Oh, I got the tub started already.  You'll have to put it to power three though, and set the timer for ten minutes."  Camilla gestured over to a small white jacuzzi type thing.

"Thanks, I'll take her over while you get the plugs out." 

Angela had almost no idea what anyone was talking about because everyone kept talking over her head.  Stacey was leading her over to the jacuzzi thing but saw Angela's confused look and stopped to explain what it was.

"This, is the tub.  It's just like a regular bath tub but it has a couple jets that focus right on your pussy so it can get the juices off of it and from around you thighs.  It's much better to be less sticky when you have your orgasm because it can get messy.  You are very, very wet right now so you can just sit in here for ten minutes while it cleans you off ok?  I'll sit beside you though and control it."  Stacey finished and Angela nodded, not quite absorbing all of the information, but getting the jist of things.

"Oh, ok."  Angela peered into the tub, it looked like a regular bathtub but a lot shorter.  There were semi circled chunks taken from the sides of it.  It had a faucet but also jets from just below that she assumed would clean her off.

"Right, well, let's get you in then. Don't worry, the water is nice and warm," Stacey ignored Angela's small squeak of surprise as she was put in the water, "There we go, good girl, 's nice isn't it?"  Stacey smiled at Angela's blissed out expression.  

"Now your legs can go over the sides, yep, right into those divots," Angela put her legs into the half circle cut outs and her pussy was fully exposed, "I'm going to turn it on now, ok?" 

Angela nodded, not really sure what to expect.  Stacey turned one of the knobs on the side of the one click to the right and Angela heard the sound of water gurgling through pipes and then a soft stream of water hit her clit.  

She made a small keening noise and bucked towards the jet, feeling her pussy clenching around nothing.

"That feel good, hmm?"  Stacey asked reaching behind her for something.

Angela answered with a moan and let her head fall back against the tub.  

"That's power one and the doctor wanted you cleaned on power three for ten minutes, I'm going to increase it to power two now." Another click to the right and the jet got a bit stronger.  

Angela let out a muffled moan this time and sank further into the tub, relishing in the constant pressure on her clit.

"And one more time, I'm going to increase it again to power three, and I'll start the timer."  Stacey said and Angela nodded back.

The click came again and the water hit her clit with delicious pressure.  It almost compared to riding daddy's thigh, but not quite.

"Ok, so the timer will beep in ten minutes and by then you can get out and we'll dry you."  Angela heard Stacey say.  

She had closed her eyes and was resting her head atop the edge of the tub, it wasn't the most comfortable, and she was sure her hair must be getting wet, but it would have to do.  

She felt a presence behind her and she opened her eyes and lifted her head.  The motion made her move so the water hit her clit from the side and she moaned out at the feeling.

"Its only me, sweetheart." Camilla was behind her rubbing the tops of her arms.

"I'm going to put your hair up ok?  So it doesn't get in the way."  Camilla was talking softly as she worked.  Raking through Angela's hair with her nails, almost giving her a scalp massage.  She gathered up Angela's hair and tied it up on top of her head.

"Is that better?"  She asked

Angela nodded in thanks.  Camilla focused her hands on Angela's shoulders now, massaging them with precision.  

"Feels good huh?  Having everyone doting over you and your pussy?  Multiple people looking at you as you writhe in pleasure?"  Camillas voice was soft and right at Angela's ear, her hands moving slowly from her shoulders, down her clavicle, and right into her breasts.

"You've had to wait so long for this haven't you?  Too long.  Now, you don't have to worry about holding back, baby.  Just let it all out.  Relax for me, sweetheart.  Just feel the sensations of my fingers sliding over your hard nipples, pinching them, then caressing them again, over, and over.  Feel the water hitting your clit like it is.  Feels so good doesn't it?" Camilla's voice felt like lava melting in the pit of Angela's stomach.  

Angela didn't know what it was, but she felt so good, so light and airy.  Camilla was right, the water felt _so_ good and the touch on her breasts was divine.  

"Camilla!"  Stacey's voice shocked Angela out of the little bubble she had begun to build around herself. Camilla's hands immediately lifted from her skin the instant her name had been called.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, just putting Angela's hair up."  Camilla said, flustered.

Stacey looked at Camilla uneasily, but bough it nonetheless.  

"Well the timer went off and I think you should dry Angela now.  She looks like she's about to cum as it is."

"Ya, sure." Camilla turned back to Angela who's legs were shaking and her mouth was open around a silent moan.

She turned off the jet and watched as Angela opened her eyes again.  Stacey came over and squatted down beside the tub

"Time to come out now, Angela.  The ten minutes is up, you're pussy is all clean."  She said with a smile and helped Angela stand on shakey legs.  She held Angela up while Camilla took a soft towel and dried her off.  Angela couldn't help but moan out when they dried her princess part, the fabric of the towel rubbing against her clit felt so good.

"Shh, that's it, good girl.  You did so good for us. You're all dry now, come sit over here for the next part."  Stacey shushed Angela's moans.

Angela was lead to a chair with armrests that held her feet up and legs open.  Beside the chair was a small tray like Dr. Edwards had, with four different size plugs, from small to medium sized, and one long funny looking blue thing.  It was like a strait vine of grapes, maybe?  

"Now, this is where we are going to try and open your pussy up a bit ok?  All you need to do is sit in the chair, open your legs, show me that pretty pussy, and relax for me, alright?"  Stacey said, guiding Angela to the seat.

Camilla got in first, scooting herself back and pulling Angela onto her lap, but tilting her upwards and placing Angela's feel in the holders so she was leaning onto Camilla quite a bit.

"That's a good girl, perfect," Stacey sat in a chair that was level with Angela's open and fluttering holes, "Now, while I get the plugs lubed up for us, Camilla is going to touch your pussy a bit, make sure it's nice and relaxed so we can do this."  Stacey rolled around and faced the plugs, getting each one nicely coated with lube while Camilla stroked her gloved hand over Angela's outer folds.

"I'm just starting with rubbing the outside of your pussy, and then moving inwards to your clit.  Good girl, stay still for me.  Now I'm rubbing slow, steady circles around your clit with my fingers.  That's right, just relax.  I'm going to start to put one of my fingers into your pussy now.  You can do it, relax around my finger.  In and out, just one finger.  You're doing so good for me, so good.  Ok, now back to your clit, Stacey is coming with the first plug."  Camilla narrated as she worked.

Angela was panting from trying to say still while Camilla touched and massaged her pussy.  Now Stacey was back with a medium sized but skinny piece of black plastic with the number 'one' on it.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath in ok?" Angela took a deep breath as Stacey started to insert the first plug into her pussy, but released it as a moan when she could clench onto it, "That's right, what a good girl, very good, sweetheart.  Taking the plug so good."  The plug was fulley seated inside Angela now, and she was clenching onto it.  But she wanted something more, something bigger. 

"M-more, please!"  Angela moaned out.

"Ok, we'll move onto the second one if you feel ready, then." Stacey was moving the plug in and out of Angela's pussy with ease.

"No, n-no.  I'm ready, I w-want number f-four, please."  Angela's pussy was clenching around nothing when Stacey removed the plug and Angela whined.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok, another one's coming.  I know you don't like being empty.  We'll fill you up, don't worry, baby."  Camilla was saying as she moved three fingers over Angela's clit in circular motions, trying to soothe her.  

"You want number four?  Already?" Stacey was taken aback by the plea, but judging from the way Angela's pussy practically swallowed the first plug, she wasn't surprised.

Angela nodded with fervour and let out a few stuttered 'please's'.

"Alright, sweetheart, here it comes.  Now take another deep breath for me." Angela did as she was told but let out the loudest moan yet as she all but sucked in the plug as Stacey pushed in in.  It nudged something inside her that made her legs shake and eyes squeeze shut.

"Ooh, found your spot there." Camilla said into Angela's ear, playing idly with her clit, not wanting to give her too much pleasure and have Angela cum prematurely. 

"What a good girl you are, Angela.  You are doing so good for us.  Such a good girl."  Stacey spoke, toying with the plug being suckled on by Angela's pussy.

"Now I'm going to try and put the beads inside you, so this is where I really need you to relax the most," Stacey grabbed the blue anal beads and lubed the up generously, "Here we go, sweetheart, big breath again."  

Angela took a breath but gasped when she felt the head of the toy press into her ass.  The feeling of penetration there was so foreign, but not at all bad.  It was like one round bead after the next, stretching her and going in, stretching her hole and going in untill there here a few left sticking out of her.

Angela could vaguely hear her name being called.  She opened her eyes (she didn't remember closing them) and saw Stacey rubbing up and down her thighs, which were now down from the chair and she was just sitting with Camilla who was softly touching her clit.

"Angela? Hey, sweetheart, can you come back to us , Angela?  There she is.  There's a girl,"  Stacey was coaxing her out of her trance, "We're going to take you back out to Dr. Edwards now, you're all ready to go."

Stacey stood up and helped Angela back onto her feet with the plugs and beads still inside her.  Angela felt them shift every time she took a step.  

"Good girl, now say goodbye to Camilla."  Stacey waved to Camilla from the door and Angela did the same, but probably looked a sight.

"Ok, now let's walk back to see daddy and the doctor alright, time to have your orgasm now."

"Want my daddy."  Angela slurred

"He'll be right there the whole time."  Stacey pushed open the door back into Dr. Edwards office.

"Daddy!"  Angela called, seeing Luke reading a pamphlet over on a chair by the door.

Luke looked relieved and more concerned at the same time once he saw the state Angela was in.

"Hey, angel," he walked over to her and Stacey, "How'd it go?" He took her from Stacey and lead her to the exam table himself.

"So good, daddy!  My pussy feels _amazing_ and I'm nice and full and I wanna cum now, please."  Angela half whined half moaned and Luke sat her on the table.

"Well that can be arranged for you, princess.  Sounds like you had fun back there?" Luke lay Angela down and moved her legs onto the stirrups.

"Had so much fun.  'Took a bath, and got nice and stretched out."  Angela said nodding to herself.  Luke leant down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm very glad, baby."

"Alright, looks like your back for more, Angela."  Dr. Edwards said, laughing to himself and putting in a fresh pair of gloves.

"This won't take long I don't think, it seems like Stacey's already done most of the job for me."  He looked at Angela's plugged up pussy and how it clamped down onto the plug, and could tell that it wouldn't need very much more stimulation before Angela would come.

"So what I'm going to do it give you something called a clit sticker, it is just a sticker that I'm going to put on your clit and it will start buzzing depending on how fast I make it go.  Then I'm going to hook up the plug inside your pussy to something that will make it vibrate and turn that all the way up.  Sound good?"  Dr. Edwards was working as he spoke, clicking a nozzle onto the back of the plug and peeling a grey, metallic looking oval sticker from a small sheet and pressing it onto Angela's swollen clit.

"Now, Luke if you are choosing to hold her hand, be ready because she might break yours if you're not careful."  He chuckled to Luke jokingly but with meaning behind it.

Angela was babbling away to herself, moans and whines mixed in with small pants of 'daddy!' every now and again.  But whenever she did that, Luke would squeeze her hand to remind her that he was there.

"Alright, Angela I'm going to count down from three, an then I'm going to flip everything on, ok?"  He didn't wait for a response.

"One..., two..., three,"  Dr. Edwards pressed a single button and the sound of buzzing filled the air, along with an ear piercing screech from Angela as she arched all the way off of the exam table.  

Luke was trying to calm her but she was in another world and it was unlikely that she could hear him.  Dr. Edwards was making notes in his pocketbook as usual, while watching Angela for any weird signs.

Angela saw white when the vibrations were switched on.  Her clit was buzzing and the spot inside of her was being pressed upon and vibrated against.  She felt herself squeeze her daddy's hand as she clenched around her plugs.  

It was euphoric.  There were no amount of moans that could convey just how good her pussy felt in that moment.  But she just kept climbing.  And it kept feeling better and better.  The white was getting brighter and brighter.

It was like slowly tipping off of a cliff, going, going, going, and gone.  It almost felt like her princess part had gone numb.  Her head definitely had.  The white slowly faded to black and a feeling of absolute exhaustion washed over her.  It was so heavy that she couldn't open her eyes or move even a finger.

It felt surreal as she was coming back to reality, like she was waking up from the deepest sleep, but she was still sleeping.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her daddy's face, looming over hers, the utmost concerned expression she had ever seen, riddled his features.  But this changed to relief when he saw that her eyes were opening.

She could see his lips moving, but she couldn't hear any of the sounds that came out.  She just smiled because she felt so happy now.  The pussy tingles were gone, and she could feel that all of her plugs were taken out.  Angela felt so good and fresh but really wanted her daddy now.

She could hear the buzzing of voices around her now, but payed no attention and reached for Luke with grabby hands.  

She saw him smile at her and pick her up, sitting on the table with her in his arms, pressing kisses all over her face and neck.

"I love you, I love you, angel.  Daddy loves you." Angela could hear now, she leaned into her daddy's strong grip.

"Love you too, daddy."  She was startled to hear that her voice was scratchy.  And her legs were quite sore, but when she really though about it, almost all of her muscles were sore.

"Hurts, daddy."  She said.

"What hurts, sweetheart?"  Luke pulled back to look at her face.  But Angela was smiling and couldn't stop.

"Everything hurts, but I like it.  'S a good hurt."  Angela mumbled, still smiling.

Luke was a bit confused but decided to roll with it.  He felt Angela shiver in his grasp.

"'M cold, daddy."  She buried herself into his arms, trying to recover warmth.

"I brought some clothes, angel.  Let's go put them on you."  Luke got up off of the table, Angela still clinging to him like a koala as he walked over to the duffle bag he brought with a full outfit for her to wear, of his clothes.

He picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walked back over to the table.  Dr. Edwards was by his seat signing papers and Stacey had vanished back into the back room.

Angela and Luke were as good as alone.

"C'mon, angel, sit down here for a second while I pull some clothes out for you."  Luke sat Angela back down on the exam table with a pout from her.

"Oh stop pouting, sweetheart, you'll be nice and warm soon.  I'll get you dressed and we can go have some dinner then go to bed." Even though Angela didn't normally like going to bed, the prospect of cuddles and a nice warm fluffy bed sounded amazing.

Luke pulled out some of his clean boxers first, slipping them on Angela's legs, following with a pair of his sweatpants that had each leg rolled up a fair bit.  His socks were miles too big but looked so cute.  Luke slid one of his long sleeve Henleys onto Angela's torso and a hoodie over top to complete the look.

He cooed out loud at the sight of Angela swaddled in his clothing, "Aw, angel you look downright adorable right now."  Luke picked Angela up from the table again, blancing her on one of his hips and slinging the empty duffle bag over the other shoulder.

He waived goodbye to Dr. Edwards and opened the door to exit the office.  Angela had her head on his shoulder and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  He was certain she would fall asleep any second if the events of earlier that day were anything to go by.

"I love you so much, daddy." He heard Angela's ruined little voice from by his ear.

"I love you more, sweetheart.  Now, get some sleep, ok."  He pecked her shoulder, or well, his hoodie, but he assumed that Angela's shoulder was hiding under all of that fabric.  

Then, with Angela secure in his arms he started the walk back to their room, it was only the second day of being here and he was so deeply in love with his little girl.  He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be able to spend the rest of his life with her.

But, instead of thinking about forever, he needed to start thinking about dinner for Angela and himself because he was getting pretty damn hungry.   


End file.
